Eine unsterbliche Liebe
by Bussi99
Summary: Bella&Edward waren ein glückliches Paar, bis Edward bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben kam. Das glaubt Bella zumindest... Doch 15 Monate nach dem Unfall trifft sie ihn wieder. Nur was ist aus Edward Mason geworden? REVIEWS UNBEDINGT ERWÜNSCHT :) Schaut rein :)
1. Ein neuer Start

1. Kapitel: Ein neuer Start

Ich seufzte erschöpft, während ich die restlichen Sachen in unserem Koffer verstaute. Ariana's Sachen waren inzwischen schon gepackt. Wir verließen unser Zuhause bei Mom und Phil, um bei meinem Vater Charlie in Forks, Washington zu wohnen. Eine kleine Stadt mit durchgehend schlechtem Wetter...

Ariana war meine Tochter. Mit 16 hatte ich einen tollen Freund namens Edward Masen. Er hatte bronzfarbenes Haar und leuchtend grüne Augen. Jeder männlicher Model hätte sich neben ihm schlecht gefühlt. Und er war Ariana's Vater.

Edward und ich waren seit unserem 12. Lebensjahr befreundet, doch an seinem 17. Geburtstag gestand er mir seine Liebe. Es war der schönste Tag in meinem Leben!

Ich erinnere mich noch an den Nachmittag im Sommer, als Edward und ich alleine bei ihm Zuhause waren. Wir liebten uns über alles und wussten, dass wir bereit dafür waren.

Unsere Küsse wurden inniger und unsere Leidenschaft größer. Und an diesem Tag verlor ich meine Jungfräulichkeit.

"Ich liebe dich Bella. Egal was kommt, ich werde dich immer lieben! Und wenn wir alt genug dafür sind, werde ich dich heiraten", hatte er geflüstert und mich geküsst. Ich wünschte, es wäre so gekommen, wie er es gesagt hatte. Doch es kam ganz anders...Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es erst gestern passiert...

_(Flashback)_

_Nach dem Kinobesuch gingen Edward und ich Händchenhaltend durch die schmalen Gassen von New York. Edward kam näher und küsste sanft meine Wange, was mich wie ein kleines Kind zum kichern brachte. "Ich liebe dich", hörte ich ihn flüstern. _

_Plötzlich kamen uns zwei Jungs entgegen, die nicht sehr freundlich aussahen. "Na, was haben wir denn da?", sagte einer der Jungs und lachte dreckig. "Junge Liebe", fuhr er fort. "Ich hasse junge Liebe", hörten wir den anderen murmeln. "Könntet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?", fragte Edward und versuchte an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Doch sie versperrten uns den Weg. "Sag mir nicht, was ich tuen soll Milchbube!"_

_Der eine Junge schlug Edward zu Boden, während der andere mit seiner Hand mein Mund verschloss und mich festhielt. "Das solltest du dir ansehen, Püppchen", flüsterte er an meinem Ohr. _

_"Und was sagst du jetzt?" Der Junge trat mit voller Wucht gegen Edwards Brust. Er spuckte Blut und winselte sich auf dem Boden, während ich hoffnungslos versuchte zu schreien. Edward versuchte aufzustehen, doch der Junge trat ihn immer wieder zu Boden._

_Als der Junge einen Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche holte, weiteten sich meine Augen. Er wollte doch nicht?! "Nein!", schrie ich, während er das Messer tief in Edwards Brust rammte. "Alter, was hast du gemacht?", fragte der Junge, der mich festhielt panisch. "Keine Ahnung. Lass uns schnell abhauen!", antwortete der andere. Er riss das Messer aus Edwards Brust und rannte davon. _

_"Edward", schluchzte ich, während ich meine zittrigen Hände auf seine Wunde legte. So viel Blut lief aus seiner Brust! "Lauf!", brachte er mühsam heraus. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht alleine lassen! Aber andererseits musste ich Hilfe holen! "Bitte Lebe", flüstert ich und küsste seine Wange bevor ich aufstand und los rannte._

_"Bitte, helfen Sie mir", sagte ich zum erst besten Polizisten, der mir über den Weg lief. Nachdem er noch andere Polizisten informiert hatte, liefen wir zu der Stelle, an dem ich Edward liegen gelassen hatte._

_Doch er war nicht mehr da. Das einzige, was wir sahen, waren Blutflecken auf dem Boden._

_(Ende Flashback)_

Die Polizei hatte mir einfach nicht glauben wollen. Sie hatten gesagt, dass ich vielleicht schlafgewandelt wäre und dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Es waren die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens!

Ich aß oder trank nichts mehr, bis ich diesen einen Termin beim Arzt hatte. Meine Mutter hatte mich gezwungen, mich untersuchen zu lassen, da ich mich fast jeden morgen übergeben musste.

Ich erfuhr, dass ich mit Edward's Baby schwanger war und heulte mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib, wohlwissend, dass mein Baby nie ihren Vater kennenlernen würde. Meine Mutter unterstützte mich, wo sie nur konnte und ich war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.

Als es meine Freunde erfuhren, wollten sie nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben. Und als Ariana auf die Welt kam, war ich glücklich und traurig zugleich. Glücklich, weil ich für immer ein Teil von Edward bei mir haben würde. Und Traurig, weil ich wusste, dass er seine Tochter nie kennen lernen würde.

Ariana kam am 11. August zu Welt. Sie hatte süße, bronzfarbene locken und leuchtend grüne Augen. Die Augen ihres Vaters...  
Sechs Monate nach ihrer Geburt, beschloss ich zu meinem Vater zu ziehen, weil ich nicht länger eine Last für Mom und Phil sein wollte.

"Bella?", rief meine Mutter, während sie mit Ariana in ihren Armen ins Zimmer kam. "Ja?" Ich verschloss unseren Koffer und stellte sie auf den Boden. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du das durchziehen möchtest?", fragte sie und übergab mir meine kleine Tochter. "Ja Mom. Ich brauche einen neuen Start". "Okay Baby, aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass ich euch beide liebe". Sie schloss uns in ihre Arme und küsste sanft Ariana's winzige Hand. "Wir lieben dich auch" flüsterte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

Morgen würde ich in Forks, Washington sein.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich freue mich über Reviews! Wenn es euch gefällt, schreibe ich weiter :) REVIEWS :***

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	2. Vampire

2. Kapitel: Vampire  
(Aus Edwards Sicht)

Ich seufzte. Noch so ein nerviger Tag, indem ich mir die gelangweilten Gedanken, der Forks Highschool Schüler anhören musste.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte wieder in New York sein. Bei Bella. Um sie wieder zu sehen und um sie wieder zu fühlen. Ich vermisste sie so sehr! Aber ich durfte nicht zurück.

In der Nacht, als ich "ermordet" wurde, geschah etwas. Nachdem ich Bella dazu aufgefordert hatte wegzulaufen, kam eine kleine Frau zu mir. Sie hatte blasse Haut, goldene Augen und schwarze Haare, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Vor lauter Schmerz, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen, als sie sich zu mir auf den Boden kniete und fragte: "Wie ist dein Name?". Ihre Stimme klang wunderschön.

"Edward...M-Mason", brachte ich mühsam heraus. "Ich werde dir helfen Edward, aber dafür wirst du diese Stadt verlassen müssen". Ich verstand nicht genau, was sie damit meinte..

Verwirrt starrte ich sie an, während sie sich langsam meinem Hals näherte. In dem Moment, als sie mich biss, löste sich ein brennendes Feuer in meinem Körper aus. Ich zappelte und versuchte dem Feuer zu entkommen, doch die Frau hielt mich am Boden.

An details kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Nur an Bella. Meine süße Bella.

Als das Feuer erlosch, erklärte mir die Frau alles. "Ich heiße Alice und kann die Zukunft sehen. Das liegt daran, dass ich ein Vampir bin...genau wie du. Ich habe dich gesehen, Edward. Deine Gabe wird es sein, Gedanken zu lesen und du wirst dich uns anschließen". Ich war verwirrt. "Uns?". "Wir sind die Cullens. Keine Sorge, war jagen nur Tiere und unterscheiden uns somit von den anderen unserer Art. Da gibt es zunächst Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper und mich".

Sie sagte mir, dass ich auf keinen Fall zurückkehren durfte. Also verließ ich New York und machte mich auf den Weg nach Forks. Dort lernte ich die Cullens kennen. Durch die Gedanken von ihnen erschloss ich, dass Alice und Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett, Esme und Carlisle Paare waren. In gewisser Hinsicht machte mich das schon eifersüchtig, wohlwissend, dass ich meine Bella nie wieder sehen durfte.

Jasper hatte ebenfalls eine Gabe. Er konnte die Gefühle anderer Menschen fühlen und sie gegebenenfalls manipulieren. Carlisle war der Meinung, dass ich nicht wie andere neugeborene war. Er sagte, dass ich jede Menge Kontrolle über mich hatte. Also erlaubten sie mir mit Rosalie, Emmett, Alice und Jasper zur Schule zu gehen.

Esme war wie eine Mutter und Carlisle wie ein Vater für mich geworden. Und manchmal, erinnerten sie mich sogar an meine richtigen Eltern. Wie sehr ich sie doch vermisste...

_"Edward"_, rief Alice in Gedanken. Alice und ich lebten im richtigen Bruder- Schwester Verhältnis. Wir stritten uns oft, vertrugen uns jedoch gleich wieder. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zutun, dass sie mein Leben gerettet hatte. "Ja?", antwortete ich in einem normalen Ton. Ich wusste, dass sie mich hören konnte.

_"Zeit für Schule",_ sagte sie. Ich seufzte und stand auf um in die Garage zu gehen.

Eines der wenigen Vorteile in meinem neuen Leben war, das Laufen. Vampire konnten generell schnell laufen, doch ich war der schnellte in unserer Familie. Die Schnelligkeit wurde zur Angewohnheit...Auch mit unseren Autos fuhren wir über 150 km/h.

Eines Tages, als ich mir die neuen Volvo Modelle in einem Magazin ansah, hatte Esme gefragt: "Gefallen sie dir?" Ich hatte gelächelt und genickt. Tatsächlich war Volvo meine Lieblingsautomarke. "Warum kaufst du dir dann keins?". "Esme, ich werde euer Geld nicht dafür verschwenden" Sie hatte mütterlich gelächelt und gesagt: "Es ist auch dein Geld Edward. Du gehörst zur Familie. Außerdem werden jeden Tag neue Geldscheine gedruckt, keine Sorge". Und so bekam ich meinen silbernen Volvo.

Ich stieg mit meinen Geschwistern in den Wagen und fuhr zur Forks Highschool.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich freue mich über REVIEWS :) **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	3. Unser Bruder

3. Kapitel: Unser Bruder

Ich legte unser Koffer aufs Bett, während Charlie mit Ariana in seinen Armen ins Zimmer kam. "Willst du heute nicht lieber etwas früher schlafen gehen? Schließlich hast du morgen früh Schule", sagte Charlie. "Ja, du hast Recht. Ich bin sowieso ziemlich erschöpft", antwortete ich und nahm ihm meine kleine Tochter ab. "Und dir macht es wirklich nichts aus, auf Ariana aufzupassen, bis ich eine Tagesmutter für sie gefunden habe?". "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen Bella. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen, bis du von der Schule zurück kommst. Erst danach werde ich zur Arbeit fahren. Genau wie wir es besprochen haben". Ich lächelte und bedankte mich.

Als Charlie die Tür leise hinter sich schloss, legte ich Ariana in ihr Gitterbett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Danach entspannte ich mich selber auf meinem Bett und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Seit ich Edward verloren hatte, verfolgten mich schlimme Albträume. Fast jede Nacht wachte ich schreiend auf. Doch in dieser Nacht, schlief ich tief und fest.

Ich wachte auf, als ich das Gekicher meiner süßen Tochter hörte. Ich schaute zu ihr und sah, dass sie sich auf den Bauch gelegt hatte und mich anlächelte.

Ariana war schon immer ein glückliches Baby. Sie weinte fast nie. "Das hat sie bestimmt von ihrem Vater. Mein Edward hat auch fast nie geweint", hatte Elizabeth unter Tränen gesagt. Elizabeth und Edward Sr. liebten ihre kleine Enkeltochter über alles und hatten mir während der Schwangerschaft sehr viel geholfen. Als ich nach Forks zog, musste ich ihnen versprechen in Kontakt zu bleiben, und sie so oft es geht zu besuchen.

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihr. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", flüsterte ich und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, was sie noch mehr zum kichern brachte.

Während ich mich fertig machte, beobachtete mich Ariana aus ihrem Bettchen. Danach nahm ich sie in meine Arme und ging ins Wohnzimmer. "Morgen Dad", sagte ich und übergab ihm Ariana. "Morgen Bella. Bist du aufgeregt wegen Schule?". "Nicht wirklich", lächelte ich und ging in die Küche.

Nachdem ich eine Kleinigkeit gefrühstückt hatte, verabschiedete ich mich von Ariana und Charlie. Ich ging zu meinem roten Transporter, den Charlie für mich besorgt hatte und fuhr zur Forks Highschool.

In der Schule angekommen bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht die einzige mit einem alten Auto war. Doch parallel zu meinem Wagen, parkte ein silberner Volvo. Diese Leute mussten reich sein!

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und ignorierte dabei die Geflüster um mich herum. Forks war eine kleine Stadt und es hatte sich natürlich herumgesprochen, dass Chief Swans Tochter aus New York zurückgekehrt war.

Ich kam zu spät zur ersten Stunde und musste mich in die hinterste Reihe setzen. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und goldenen Augen setzte sich später neben mich und lächelte mich an. Sie war so schön, dass ich mich schlecht neben ihr fühlte.

"Ich bin Alice Cullen", sagte sie kurze Zeit später. Ich lächelte sie an, während ich antwortete: "Bella Swan".

Mir fiel auf, dass ich von den Schülern im Raum angestarrt wurde, was ziemlich unangenehm war. "Was ist los?", fragte Alice doch ich antwortete nicht.

"Stimmt es wirklich, dass du eine Tochter hast?", fragte ein Mädchen aus der vorderen Reihe. "Ich habe gehört, dass sie Mutter von Zwillingen ist", hörte ich jemand anderes sagen. "Ruhe bitte!", warnte der Lehrer und die Schüler schwiegen.

"Bella, alles okay?", flüsterte Alice kurze Zeit später. Ich nickte und antwortete: "Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum sie mich so behandeln. Sie wissen doch überhaupt nichts über mich". "Weil sie alle dumm sind Bella. Lass dich von ihnen nicht unterkriegen".

"Meine Geschwister sind auch hier auf der Schule. Unsere Eltern haben uns alle adoptiert, deswegen ist Jasper mein Freund als auch mein Bruder zugleich. Und vor kurzem haben meine Eltern sogar noch einen Jungen Adoptiert. Du kannst beim Mittagessen bei uns sitzen und sie kennenlernen, wenn du möchtest", lächelte sie und ich sagte zu. Ich kannte sonst niemanden und war Alice sehr dankbar für ihre Freundlichkeit.

In der nächsten Stunde, lernte ich ein nettes Mädchen namens Angela Weber kennen. Sie schien sich wie Alice nicht darüber zu kümmern, was andere sagten und wirkte recht freundlich.

In der Mittagspause wartete Alice vor der Klasse auf mich, was ich etwas merkwürdig fand. Ich hatte ihr nämlich nicht gesagt, wo ich meine nächste Stunde hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zur Cafeteria und setzten uns an einen Tisch. Drei weitere setzten sich zu uns, die genauso schön aussahen wie Alice.

Ein ziemlich muskulöser Junge, der seinen Arm um eine schlanke Blondine geschlungen hatte setzte sich mir gegenüber, während sich der blonde Junge mit dem leidendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Alice setzte.

"Bella, das ist Emmett", lächelte Alice und deutete auf den braunhaarigen Jungen. "Das ist Rosalie und das ist Jasper". Langsam wurde mir klar, dass Alice mit Jasper und Rosalie mit Emmett zusammen war.

"Du bist also Chief Swans Tochter?", fragte Emmett und lächelte. "Ja". "Hast du wirklich eine Tochter?", hakte er nach. Rosalie schlug ihm auf die Brust, während Alice ihn warnte. "Du musst das nicht beantworten, Bella", sagte sie danach. "Nein ist schon okay". Ich drehte mich zu Emmett und sagte: "Ja, ich habe eine Tochter. Ihr Name ist Ariana". Emmett lächelte herzlich und fragte: "Darf ich sie mal kennenlernen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns gut verstehen würden". Moment, wollte er sie kennenlernen?

"Du findest das nicht merkwürdig?". "Nein, wieso sollte ich? ich finde es eher cool, dass du trotz deiner Tochter zur Schule gehst". Ich lächelte ihn an und flüsterte: "Danke".

"Wie sieht sie denn aus?", fragte Rosalie neugierig. Ich holte ein Foto von mir und Ariana aus meiner Tasche und gab es ihr. Die Cullens lächelten freundlich und sahen sich unser Bild mit liebe in ihren Augen an. Nur Alice schien verwirrt zu sein und starrte auf das Bild, als ob sie jemanden versuchte wieder zu erkennen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Edward?", fragte Emmett, als er mir das Bild wieder zurück gab. Bei dem Namen zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. "Wer ist Edward?". "Unser Bruder", hörte ich Jasper antworten.

Als ich mich unters Tisch bückte um meine Schlüssel wieder aufzuheben, die ich fallen gelassen hatte, hörte ich Alice sagen: "Da ist er ja". Und als ich mich wieder aufrichtete, um den neuen Bruder der Cullens kennenzulernen erstarrte ich.

* * *

**Ich freue mich über REVIEWS :) Danke fürs Lesen! :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	4. Fünf Uhr

4. Kapitel: Fünf Uhr

Keiner von uns rührte sich. Wie erstarrt, sah ich ihn an. Sein Aussehen war genau so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Perfekt! Der Einzige unterschied war, dass seine Augen einen Goldton angenommen hatten. Die grüne Farbe, die ich so sehr liebte schien verloren.

"Bella?", fragte Alice, doch ihre Stimme klang weit entfernt, denn ich war in Edward's goldenen Augen versunken.

Es war unmöglich! Edward wurde doch ermordet!

"Edward?", flüsterte ich. Noch länger konnte ich es nicht ertragen! Ich stand auf und verließ die Cafeteria im Lauftempo. Es regnete draußen, also verkroch ich mich unterm Dach und sank zu Boden. Schluchzend, fing ich an zu weinen, während ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergrub.

Es war unmöglich, dass er noch am Leben war! Ich hatte doch selbst gesehen, wie das Messer in seine Brust gestochen wurde! Er hatte so viel Blut verloren!

"Bella?", hörte ich jemanden rufen. Es klang wie Edward's Stimme. Aber verändert...  
Als ich meinen Kopf anhob sah ich, wie Edward in meine Richtung joggte und sich danach neben mich auf den Boden setzte. Langsam hob ich meine zittrige Hand und berührte seine Wange. Ich musste einfach sicher gehen, dass er tatsächlich hier mit mir war. Seine Wange war kalt und hart..nicht wo warm und weich, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte.

"Träume ich gerade?", fragte ich ihn, während mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange rollte. "Nein, ich bin wirklich hier Bella". Sanft streichelte er meine Wange und lächelte unsicher. Schluchzend warf ich mich in seine Arme und klammerte mich fest an ihn. Zuerst versteifte sich Edward und schien sogar die Luft anzuhalten. Doch dann lockerte sich seine Haltung und er schloss mich in seine starken Arme.

Er küsste sanft meine Wange, während ich versuchte meine Tränen zu stoppen. Doch es gelang mir einfach nicht! "Ich liebe dich", schluchzte ich an seiner Brust. Edward vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich auch, Bella".

"Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?", fragte ich ihn und sah dabei in seine goldenen Augen. Edward seufzte und antwortete: "Ich habe mich etwas verändert. Vielleicht sollte ich dir das erklären". Er begann mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen, während ich einfach da saß und ihm zuhörte. Als er fertig war, wartete er wahrscheinlich darauf, dass ich weg rannte. Aber ich hatte keine Gründe dafür. Er war immer noch mein bester Freund! Mein Seelenverwandter! Es war einfach nicht möglich, dass ich Angst vor ihm hatte.

"Du bist also ein Vampir?", fragte ich und er nickte. "Ist mir egal", fuhr ich fort. Edward sah mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Wer weiß, vielleicht war ich das sogar. "Es ist dir egal? Bella, ich bin ein Monster!", sagte er.

"Nein, das bis du nicht! Edward, ich liebe dich! Ich kenne dich schon mein ganzes Leben lang und es ist mir total egal ob du ein Vampir bist oder nicht. Mich würde es auch nicht stören, wenn du Flügel hättest und Bellen würdest! Du bist immer noch der gleiche Edward, indem ich mich verliebt habe". Zuerst schien er verwirrt, doch dann lächelte er das schiefe Lächeln, dass ich so sehr an ihm liebte.

"Du überraschst mich wirklich jedes Mal, Bella", lächelte er. War ihm überhabt bewusst, wie sehr _er __mich _überrascht hatte? Als ich an meine süße Ariana dachte, die Zuhause auf mich wartete, musste ich lächeln. Sie würden ihren Vater kennenlernen!

Edward schien plötzlich frustriert zu sein. "Was ist?", fragte ich besorgt. "Ich kann deine Gedanken nicht lesen". "Natürlich nicht Edward. Keiner kann Gedanken lesen". Er schien amüsiert, als er erklärte: "Nun, ich kann es schon. Es ist meine Gabe. Zum Beispiel kann Alice die Zukunft sehen und Jasper kann die Gefühle beeinflussen. Es scheint jedoch, als wärst du die einzige Person, bei der ich nicht in der Lage bin die Gedanken zu lesen". Ich nickte und sagte: "Okay", was Edward zum lächeln brachte.

"Wie geht es meinen Eltern?", fragte er kurze Zeit später. "Ihnen geht es gut. Sie haben deinen "tot" etwas schwer verkraftet aber inzwischen geht es ihnen wieder besser. Sie vermissen dich sehr, Edward". "Ich vermisse sie auch sehr", sagte er und die Traurigkeit, die er dabei empfand war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Als ich plötzlich die Uhrzeit an Edward's Armbanduhr sah, stand ich sofort auf. "Verdammt! Ich muss nach Hause", sagte ich panisch, als Edward ebenfalls aufstand. "Charlie verlässt das Haus, sobald ich ankomme. Komm doch vorbei wenn du willst". Edward überlegte für einige Sekunden.

Ich wollte unbedingt, dass er Ariana kennenlernte. Jedoch wurde ich plötzlich nervös. Was, wenn er sie nicht mochte?

Edward lächelte und nickte, während er mich zu meinem Transporter begleitete. Keine weiteren Autos waren zu sehen. "Wie wirst du nach Haus kommen?". "Das ist so ein Vampir Ding. Wir rennen ziemlich schnell", lächelte Edward stolz.

"Wir sehen uns also um fünf?", fragte ich unsicher und Edward lächelte. Er küsste sanft meine Stirn und verschwand. Ich schaute mich auf dem Parkplatz um, aber niemand war zu sehen.

Hastig stieg in meinen Transporter und fuhr los. Ich freute mich schon auf Fünf Uhr!

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Ich freue mich über Reviews :) WIRKLICH! REVIEWS MACHEN MICH SO GLÜCKLICH! :))  
Fortsetzung folgt...**


	5. Deine Tochter

5. Kapitel: Deine Tochter

Als ich Zuhause ankam, wartete Charlie schon auf der Veranda auf mich und hielt Ariana in seinen Armen. Sie kicherte, als Charlie sie mir übergab. Wir winkten ihm hinterher, während er sich immer weiter vom Haus entfernte. Danach ging ich mit Ariana wieder rein, um mir bequeme Kleidung anzuziehen.

Ich gab Ariana die Flasche, während ich gleichzeitig versuchte meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Nachdem auch ich eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, wartete ich darauf, dass es endlich fünf Uhr wurde.

Nervös ging ich auf und ab, während meine Tochter mich anlächelte. Als ich dann die Türklingel hörte, setzte mein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Ohne, dass ich es kontrollieren konnte, fing ich an zu lächeln und ging an die Tür. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dem perfekten Mann nehmen, der vor mir stand.

Er trug ein graues Hemd, was seine muskulöse Brust unglaublich betonte. Dadrunter hatte er eine Jeans an. Seine sonst so verwuschelten Haare, waren vom Regen nass geworden und hingen ihm auf der Stirn.

Er lächelte mich an und fragte: "Darf ich herein kommen?" Ich nickte und trat zur Seite, damit er an mir vorbei gehen konnte. "Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", sagte ich etwas nervös, während ich dir Haustür hinter ihm schloss. "Wen?", fragte er und schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Er wollte ihre Gedanken lesen!  
"Hey, du darfst nicht schummeln!" Edward lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und nickte.

Ich zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer und nahm Ariana in meine Arme. Danach drehte ich mich in seine Richtung und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Edward sah Ariana mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich war mir sicher, dass er _seine _Augen, _seine _Haare und _sein _Lächeln an ihr wiedersah. Fast jeder tat das.

"Das ist Ariana. Sie ist ... deine Tochter", erklärte ich. Blitzartig, sah mich Edward an und fragte: "Tochter?" Ich nickte, worauf er fragte: "Wann?". "Ich habe es nach dem Unfall erfahren". Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das nasse Haar, als er flüsterte: "An dem Tag, als wir alleine Zuhause waren".

Er sah wieder in Ariana's Augen und lächelte. "Darf ich?", fragte er, als er seine Arme für sie ausstreckte. Ich nickte glücklich und übergab ihm Ariana.

Ariana lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor, und spielte mit den Knöpfen von Edward's Hemd. "Sie weiß, wer du bist", flüsterte ich, während ich meiner Tochter sanft durch die Locken strich. Ich sah in Edward's Augen und konnte das leuchten von früher in ihnen erkennen. Seine Augenfarbe hatte sich zwar geändert, doch das leuchten war geblieben.

Wir verharrten einige Minuten in der Position, bis Ariana ihren Kopf an die Brust ihres Vaters legte und ihre grünen Augen schloss. "Wo ist ihr Bett?", fragte Edward und streifte mit seinen Lippen sanft durch Ariana's Haare. "Oben", antwortete ich und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. Edward folgte mir.

Er legte Ariana in ihr Bettchen, während ich sie sorgfältig zudeckte. Danach drehte ich mich wieder zu Edward, der seine Hände an meine Taille legte und mich eng an sich zog. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei dir sein können. Bei Ultraschallterminen, bei den Stimmungsschwankungen, bei Ariana's Geburt..", flüsterte er leise, um Ariana nicht zu wecken. "Edward, das ist nicht deine Schult. Du wurdest fast ermordet aber du hast es überlebt! Aber du bist jetzt hier und das ist alles, was zählt". "Ich weiß".

Wir standen uns so nah, dass seine Lippen meine streiften. "Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte ich, bevor unsere Lippen sich trafen. Ich griff in seine Haare, während seine Hände zu meinen Hüften wanderten. Plötzlich verspürte ich ein Luftzug und als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete sah ich, dass ich auf dem Bett lag und dass Edward sich über mir befand. Heftig knöpfte ich sein Hemd auf, während seine rechte Hand unter mein T-Shirt glitt.

"Stopp!", sagte plötzlich Edward und sprang von mir weg. Wir waren beide außer Atem, als ich antwortete: "Tut mir leid". "Ich bin stärker als früher, Bella. Ich könnte dir ungewollt wehtuen". Ich stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, während ich sagte: "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen". Edward klammerte sich bei jedem Schritt, dass ich tat noch enger an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. "Ich habe ein paar Videos von meiner Schwangerschaft. Willst du sie sehen?" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und lächelte leicht. Man sah es ihm an, dass er sehr dankbar für meine Ablenkung war.

Als wir mein Zimmer verließen, sah Edward noch einmal in Ariana's Richtung. "Keine Sorge, sie wird es uns wissen lassen, wenn sie aufwacht", scherzte ich und zog ihn an der Hand.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, durchsuchte ich die DvD Sammlung bis ich eins mit der Aufschrift: _Bella's unerträgliche Schwangerschaft_ fand. "Das klingt nett", kommentierte Edward und ich lachte.

Ich schob den Disk in den Player und legte mich danach auf Edward's Schoß. "Soll ich?", fragte ich, als ich die Fernbedienung in die Hand nahm. "Ja", antwortete er und strich mir sanft durch die Haare.

* * *

**Reviews wären nett :) Danke fürs Lesen und ich hoffe, dass euch Edward's Reaktion gefallen hat, als er zum ersten mal seine Tochter gesehen hat :) **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	6. Ariana Eva Mason Swan

6. Kapitel: Ariana Eva Mason Swan

Ich drückte auf "Play" und die erste Szene erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

_*Erstes Video*_

_"Wie man sieht, isst Bella mal wieder", hörte man meine Mutter hinter der Kamera sagen. Auf dem Bildschirm war Mom's Küche in New York zu sehen, während ich vor dem Kühlschrank stand und mir einige Kleinigkeiten zum Essen heraus holte. Damals war ich im sechsten Monat schwanger und fühlte mich wie ein Wahl!_

_"Bella zeig dich doch mal", kicherte meine Mutter. Ich schloss die Kühlschranktür mit dem Fuß und setzte mich an den Tisch. Augenringe waren unter meinen Augen zu sehen, als ich genervt in die Kamera starrte._

_"Mom, schalt das Ding aus", schrie ich genervt. "Nein Bella, das sind Erinnerungen. Außerdem siehst du unglaublich süß aus", kicherte meine Mutter. " Mom, ich bin müde, hungrig, angepisst und trage ein Baby in meinem Bauch! Außerdem versuche ich zu essen, also schalt das Ding verdammt noch mal aus!". "Nein", antwortete meine Mutter einfach und lächelte._

_Meine Reaktion darauf war, dass ich etwas Käse gegen die Linse warf und meine Mutter schrie: "Bella!" Danach wurde die Kamera ausgeschaltet._

_*Nächstes Video*_

_"Bist du aufgeregt zu erfahren, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge wird?", fragte mich Mom mit ihrer fürsorglichen Stimme. Phil fuhr mich und Mom zu meinem Ultarschalltermin und wollte danach zu seinem Baseballtraining fahren._

_Mom saß mit mir auf der Rückbank und hatte die Kamera auf mich gerichtet. "Ja, Mom", antwortete ich genervt. Die Sache mit der Kamera ging mir damals auf die Nerven, denn nie hätte ich auch nur ahnen können, dass ich es eines Tages Edward zeigen würde._

_"Also, ich und Elizabeth sind auf jeden Fall aufgeregt darüber. Denn schließlich werden wir erfahren, ob wir einen Enkel oder eine Enkelin haben werden", sang meine Mutter aufgeregt und ich seufzte. Als wir ankamen, stieg ich aus und Mom folgte mir. Am Empfang sagte ich meinen Namen und die Krankenschwester meinte, dass ich im Wartezimmer platz nehmen sollte. Während wir darauf wartete, dass endlich mein Name gerufen wurde, filmte Meine Mutter weiter. Sie fragte mich solche Sachen wie: ob ich immer noch aufgeregt sei und ob ich mir ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen wünschte..._

_Schließlich wurde mein Name gerufen und wir gingen in den Untersuchungsraum. Kurz darauf kam der Arzt und fragte: "Na, wie geht's uns denn Bella?". "Gut", antwortete ich, während er in seinen Notizen herumwühlte. "Okay, dann lass uns loslegen!"_

_Ich krempelte meinen Shirt bis zu meiner Brust und legte mich auf die Liege. Eine blaues Gel wurde mir auf den Bauch geschmiert und der Arzt verteilte sie. "Junge oder Mädchen?", drängte Renee aufgeregt. "Mom, könntest du die Kamera wenigstens JETZT ausschalten?!"_

_"Sieht nach einem kleinen Mädchen aus", lächelte der Arzt. "Ein Mädchen", schrie Renee glücklich, doch die Kamera war stets auf mich gerichtet. Ich starrte still auf den Bildschirm, als mir plötzlich eine einzige Träne über die Wange rollte._

_"Ariana", flüsterte ich. "Was hast du gesagt Baby?", fragte Mom. "Ariana. Ariana Eva Mason Swan. Diesen Namen werde ich ihr geben", lächelte und schaute wieder auf den Monitor. "Oh Bella, das ist ein wunderschöner Name", meinte Mom, wobei ihre Stimme versagte. Es war ihr anzuhören, dass sie gerührt war. "Ein wirklich schöner Name", bestätigte der Arzt und die Kamera wurde ausgeschaltet._

_*Nächstes Video*_

_Wir waren im Krankenhaus. Ich lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und mein Gesicht sah Schmerzverzerrt aus. "Wie lange noch?", murmelte ich und kniff meine Augen fester zusammen. Elizabeth und Edward Sr. saßen auf der schwarzen Couch neben dem Bett, während Renee meine Hand festhielt. Phil war hinter der Kamera._

_"Der Arzt meinte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert süße", versuchte mich meine Mutter zu beruhigen. "Ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus!", sagte ich etwas zu laut und drückte ihre Hand. "Die erste Geburt ist es immer am schwersten Bella", hörte man Edward's Mutter aus der Ecke sagen._

_Erneut ließ ich einen Schmerzensschrei aus und zerquetschte dabei Renee's Hand. "Shh, Bella", flüsterte Elizabeth, als sie aufstand und beruhigend durch meine Haare strich._

_In diesem Moment kam der Arzt herein und fragte: "So, wie weit sind wir denn?". "Sie sind doch der Arzt", schrie ich genervt und vergrub mein Gesicht an Renee's Schulter. "Bella", warnte mich meine Mutter, doch es war mir relativ egal. "Ist schon okay. Fast alle Mütter sind bei der Geburt etwas angespannt", sagte der Arzt und setzte sich zwischen meine Beine. "Kann ich jetzt endlich pressen?". "Gute Neuigkeiten! Ich schätze in 5 Minuten werden wir soweit sein. Ich werde noch den Krankenschwestern bescheid sagen und dann können wir los legen. Wer wird denn während der Geburt hier im Raum bleiben?"_

_"Ich und Elizabeth", sagte Mom und Elizabeth nickte. "Okay, dann werde ich mal Schwester Katie holen". Phil übergab die Kamera an Renee und verließ mit Edward Sr. den Raum. Der Arzt kam mit zwei Krankenschwestern herein und setzte sich erneut zwischen meine Beine. "Bella, ich möchte, dass du bei 3 anfängst zu pressen und es für 10 Sekunden anhälst". "Okay", flüsterte ich und richtete mich auf._

_"1...2...3...pressen, Bella", sagte der Arzt. Ich schrie, während ich presste und meine Wangen sich rot färbten. "Schalt dieses verdammte Ding aus", schrie ich und drückte meinen Kopf auf die Brust, um erneut zu pressen._

_"Sehr gut Bella. Gleich wirst du deine Tochter in den Arm nehmen. Mach weiter so", bemerkte der Arzt, als ich mich zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ. Ich war außer Atem und Schweißperlen glitzerten auf meiner Stirn. "Ich kann das nicht...ich bin zu müde", flüsterte ich und fing an zu weinen. "Doch, du kannst es Bella. Tu es für Edward". Elizabeth strich mir sanft die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, währen sie das sagte. Ich nickte und lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken an Edward._

_Ich legte meinen Kopf erneut auf die Brust, während ich ein letztes Mal presste._

_Arianas's Schreie schallten von allen vier Wänden zurück, während die Krankenschwester sie mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete. _

_Sie überreichte mir meine Tochter, wobei mir eine Träne nach der anderen über die Wange rollte. Renee und Elizabeth umarmten sich gegenseitig und lachten, während ich meinen Blick nicht von meiner süßen Ariana trennen konnte. _

_"Hallo, mein Schatz", flüsterte ich, bevor ich sanft ihre Stirn küsste._

_*Ende vom Video*_

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und ich richtete mich auf um Edward anzusehen. Er starrte immer noch mit einem ernstem Blick auf den Fernseher.  
"Deswegen hat es Renee "_Bella's unerträgliche Schwangerschaft"_ genannt", lächelte ich um die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. Edward sah mich mit seinen goldenen Augen an und sagte: "Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei dir sein können". "Mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Du bist jetzt hier und das ist alles, was zählt", bemerkte ich und kuschelte mich eng an seine Brust. Edward nickte und legte seine Arme beschützerisch um mich.

"Ariana ist hungrig", hörte ich Edward einige Minuten später sagen. Ich starrte ihn überrascht an, bis mir wieder einfiel, dass er Gedanken lesen konnte. Kurz darauf ertönten Ariana's schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer und ich stand auf, um ihr die Flasche zu geben.

Edward lehnte sich an die Türschwelle, während ich Ariana auf den Arm legte. "Was ist?", fragte ich, als ich sah, dass er seine Nase krümmte. "Das riecht abstoßend", bemerkte er und hielt die Luft an. "Das ist doch nur Milch". "Ja, aber menschliches Essen riecht inzwischen etwas anders für mich" Ach ja...er war ja ein Vampir...

"Ich würde dich gerne meiner Familie vorstellen", sagte Edward kurze Zeit später und unterbrach somit die Stille. "Uhm...wann denn?", fragte ich und biss mir nervös auf die Lippe. "Jetzt. Ich möchte ihnen dich und Ariana vorstellen. Natürlich nur, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist". "Und wenn sie mich nicht akzeptieren?" Edward lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, als er fragte: "Du machst dir also keine Sorgen darüber, dass du in einem Haus voller Vampire sein wirst, aber darüber ob sie dich akzeptieren?". "Schön, dass dich das amüsiert", lächelte ich und starrte in Ariana's neugierige Augen, während sie an ihrer Flache nuckelte.

Edward kniete sich vor mir auf den Boden und sagte: "Sie werden dich lieben Bella. Euch beide natürlich". "Okay", seufzte ich und lächelte. Ich konnte einfach nicht nein zu ihm sagen.

* * *

**Ich freue mir über Reviews :) Bei der Geburtsszene war ich mir ziemlich unsicher :( Schreibst in die Kommentare, ob ich es gut gemacht habe :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	7. Kollektion

7. Kapitel: Kollektion

Ich kaute nervös an meinen Fingernägeln, während Edward zum Haus der Cullens fuhr. Wir hatten Ariana's Babyschale auf die Rückbank von Edward's silbernem Volvo befestigt, um sie nicht alleine Zuhause lassen zu müssen. Ich freute mich für Edward, dass er endlich sein Traumauto bekommen hatte. Er träumte schon von einem Volvo, seit der 15 war.

Edward legte seine kalte Hand auf meine und sagte: "Bella beruhige dich. Ich versichere dir, dass sie dich lieben werden". Seine Berührung half mir tatsächlich dabei mich zu beruhigen, doch mein Herz schlug mir dennoch gegen das Brustkorb. "Gott, dein Herz schlägt so schnell", bemerkte Edward und schaute wieder auf die Straße. "Du kannst meine Herzschläge hören?". "Vampir, schon vergessen?", fragte Edward und lächelte mein Lieblingslächeln.

"Bei dir zu sein erinnert mich an die alten Zeiten, deswegen vergesse ich manchmal, dass du dich etwas verändert hast", bemerkte ich und Edward drückte leicht meine Hand. "Ich wünschte, es wären die alten Zeiten Bella. Ich würde _alles_ dafür geben, um wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Älter zu werden und mit dir und Ariana zu sterben. Aber, ich kann es nicht", sagte er traurig. "Ich will nicht, dass wir älter werden. In einer Welt, indem es dich nicht gibt, kann ich nicht leben, Edward. Außerdem hatte ich nicht vor, älter als 22 zu werden. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass ich dann vielleicht aufhören könnte zu altern". Edward schien entschlossen, als er antwortete: "Glaub mir Bella das ist kein Leben, dass ich mir für dich oder Ariana wünsche. Ich liebe euch beide zu sehr, um eure Seelen aufs Spiel zu setzen. Für mich gibt es jetzt keinen zurück mehr. Aber euch werde ich beschützen, egal was passiert. Wenn es sein muss, auch vor mir selbst".

"Hör auf das zu sagen!", sagte ich etwas zu laut. "Es ist mir egal, dass du ein Vampir bist und es ist mir egal, dass du Tiere jagst um am Leben zu bleiben! Ich liebe dich! Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt! Am Anfang waren wir noch zu jung um zu erkennen, was Liebe ist aber zwischen uns war es schon immer besonders. Also hör bitte auf solche Sachen zu sagen, denn du verletzte mich damit mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Hey", flüsterte Edward, als er die Tränen bemerkte. "Es tut mir leid, Bella ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich liebe dich auch. Bitte verzeih mir". Ich lächelte leicht und trocknete die Tränen mit den Ärmeln, meines Pullis.

"Wir sind da", lächelte Edward nach einer Weile und meine Nervosität kehrte zurück. Er stieg aus und öffnete höflich meine Tür. Ich erlöste Ariana von ihren Gurten und nahm sie in meine Arme, während sie kichernd mit meinen Locken spielte. Edward schlang seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte uns zu dem riesen großen Haus.

Er öffnete die Tür und sagte ich einem normalen Ton: "Leute, könnt ihr mal bitte hierhin kommen?". Alice, Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper waren bekannte Gesichter, doch die anderen zwei kannte ich nicht. Einer von ihnen war eine Frau die aussah wie 25. Sie hatte karamellfarbenes Haar und goldene Augen. Sie lächelte herzlich und machte einen ziemlich netten Eindruck. Ein Mann, der aussah wie Ende zwanzig, lächelte mich ebenfalls an.

"Bella, du kennst Alice, Rose, Emmett und Jasper bereits", sagte Edward und seine "Geschwister" winkten mir zu. "Das sind Esme und Carlisle. Meine Eltern, sozusagen", ergänzte er. "Hallo Bella. Es ist schön Edward wieder so glücklich zu sehen", lächelte Esme.

"Und wer ist die Kleine?", fragte Emmett aus der Ecke. "Sie ist meine Tochter. Ariana", antwortete Edward. Es herrschte plötzlich Stille, während alle Ariana mit großen Augen anstarrten. "Ich wusste es! Sie kam mir so bekannt vor!", schrie Alice plötzlich und ich lächelte.

"Ich schätze, dass sie von Bella empfangen wurde, als du noch ein Mensch warst?", fragte Carlisle und Edward nickte. "Ich dachte, dass unser Eddy Boy noch Jungfrau ist! Tja, da lag ich wohl falsch", sagte Emmett ironisch und lachte.

"Edward, willst du Bella nicht das Haus zeigen?", fragte Esme, als wir langsam die Treppen hochstiegen. Es war eindeutig, dass die Cullens versuchten sich etwas langsamer in meiner Gegenwart zu bewegten. Edward sah mich mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an, als ob er eine Bestätigung brauchte und ich lächelte: "sehr gern".

Ich übergab Ariana an Alice, bevor Edward mich ins nächste Stockwerk führte und vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen blieb. "Das ist mein Zimmer", bemerkte er und öffnete die Tür. Sein Zimmer war riesig! Eine riesige CD Sammlung schmückte seinen weißen Schrank, während tausende von Büchern auf dem Fußboden lagen. Riesige Fenster bedeckten seine Wände, die weit offen standen. "Kein Bett?", fragte ich, als ich keins finden konnte. "Nein, ich...ich schlafe nicht". Überrascht drehte ich mich zu ihm und fragte: "Gar nicht?". "Nein, niemals", lächelte er.

Ich erkundigte weiterhin sein Zimmer, als mir plötzlich Bilder ins Augen stachen, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch befanden. Zunächst sah ich welche von Elisabeth und Edward Sr. Dann, welche von ihm und seiner "neuen" Familie. Doch am häufigsten hatte er Bilder aus unserer Kindheit aufgestellt. Ich hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er die Bilder noch besaß. Aus der Ecke bemerkte ich ein Foto, auf dem ich allein drauf war. Er hatte es zwei Tage vor dem Unfall aufgenommen, als ich ihn zum lernen besucht hatte.

"Edward", hörten wir Alice sagen, als sie plötzlich mit Ariana in ihren Armen hinter uns stand. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte", fuhr sie fort. Erst dann bemerkte ich die Tränen, die Ariana's Wangen herunterrollten. Edward nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sanft ihre Stirn, während ich flüsterte: "Shh, alles okay Baby". Als wir plötzlich ein _"Klipsen" _hörten, schauten wir zu Alice, die eine Kamera in der Hand hielt. "Das kannst du zu deiner Kollektion hinzufügen", lächelte sie und tänzelte davon.

Edward und ich lachten, bevor er sich leicht herunterbeugte, um meine Wange zu küssen.

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews bitte :)) Danke fürs Lesen! ;***

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	8. Die Volturi

8. Kapitel: Die Volturi

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte ich zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit erholt auf. Ich war mir sicher, dass es etwas damit zutun hatte, dass Edward über Nacht bei Ariana und mir geblieben war. Nachdem wir Zuhause angekommen waren, hatten wir Ariana in ihr Bettchen gelegt und es uns danach auf dem Bett bequem gemacht. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war es inzwischen schon Morgen.

Ich war erleichtert als ich bemerkte, dass er mich mit seinen goldenen Augen anlächelte. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass das ganze nur ein Traum gewesen war.

"Guten Morgen, Dornröschen", lächelte Edward und küsste meine Wange. "Morgen", antwortete ich kichernd. "Du solltest jetzt aufstehen, denn wir müssen zur Schule fahren". "Müssen wir wirklich?", schmollte ich. "Leider ja. Du hast gestern die sechste und die siebte Stunde verpasst und es würde auffallen wenn wir nicht zur Schule gehen würden". Ich seufzte wohlwissend, dass er Recht hatte.

"Ich will aber bei dir bleiben". "Wir treffen uns beim Mittagessen. Außerdem hat mir Alice erzählt, dass wir Biologie zusammen haben", lächelte Edward und stand auf. "Wie denn das? Ich bin in der elften Klasse und soweit ich mich erinnere bist du ein Jahr älter als ich. Also müsstest du in der zwölften Klasse sein". "Tja, weißt du...es hat etwas damit zutun, dass das Vampir Gedächtnis besser ist als das Menschliche. Meine Erinnerungen an mein altes Leben, zum Beispiel, sind immer noch da, jedoch ziemlich verschwormmen. Die einzige Erinnerung, die man nicht vergisst ist die Verwandlung, da die Schmerzen einfach unerträglich sind. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Zum Beispiel kann sich Alice an nichts aus ihrem menschlichen Leben erinnern. Als sie aus ihrer Verwandlung erwachte, war sie allein. Aber bei mir war das so, dass meine menschlichen Erinnerung ziemlich schwach waren. Also hielten es Carlisle und Esme für besser mich die elfte Klasse wiederholen zu lassen". "Das klingt kompliziert", scherzte ich und Edward lachte.

Als wir das süße kichern unserer Tochter hörten stand ich auf und nahm sie in meine Arme. "Kann sie eigentlich schon sprechen?", fragte Edward und küsste sanft Ariana's Hand. "Nein, noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie bis zu ihrem Geburtstag wenigstens etwas sagt wie: "Mamma" oder "Dadda", lächelte ich.

"Ich werde mich um sie kümmern während du dich fertig macht", lächelte Edward und nahm mir Ariana ab. "Wo ist denn Charlie?", wollte ich wissen. "Er ist nicht Zuhause". "Er kommt besser bald nach Hause, denn er muss auf Ariana aufpassen". "Oder Esme passt auf sie auf", schlug Edward vor. "Nein, das kann ich nicht von ihr verlangen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie andere Sachen zu erledigen ist. Charlie sollte auf sie aufpassen und wenn er es nicht kann dann werde ich einfach Zuhause bleiben". Edward lächelte, als er sagte: "Das ist nicht nötig. Esme liebt Kinder. Deswegen hat sie uns doch alle adoptiert. Sie hat mich gestern Abend sogar gebeten dir das vorzuschlagen".

"Na schön, aber wenn sie nein sagt, wirst du sie nicht versuchen zu überreden okay?". "Okay, ich werde sie gleich anrufen", lächelte Edward. "Moment, was sollen wir Charlie sagen?" Er schien verwirrt. "Wie meinst du das?". "Sollen wir ihm etwas von...uns...sagen?", fragte ich und Edward seufzte. "Es kann sein, dass Renee ihm Fotos von uns beiden geschickt hat. Und wenn er mich erkennt, obwohl ich eigentlich tot sein sollte, könnte es Probleme mit der Volturi geben".

"Die Was?", fragte ich überrascht. "Die Volturi ist sowas wie die Königsfamilie in unserer Welt. Carlisle hat eine Zeit lang bei ihnen gelebt und beschreibt sie als sehr kulturell. Sie haben Respekt vor dem Wissen, jedoch ist ihnen das Menschenleben nichts wert. Das ist auch der Grund, warum sie menschliches Blut trinken. Außerdem sorgen sie dafür, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden und...". "Vampire haben Regeln?", unterbrach ich ihn. "Nur eine. Wir dürfen unsere Existenz nicht preisgeben. Aber wie du siehst habe ich die wichtigste Regel schon gebrochen."

"Was werden sie dir jetzt antuen?", fragte ich und merkte selbst, wie mir die Stimme versagte. Ich hatte ihn gerade erst wiedergefunden und wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren! "Bella, weder mir, noch dir, noch Ariana wird etwas passieren. Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Und jetzt geh und zieh dich an", lächelte er sein schiefes Lächeln und drückte mich mit einer Hand Richtung Badezimmer.

Ich zog mich an und ging mit Edward in die Küche. Edward übergab mir Ariana damit ich sie füttern konnte, während ich mir eine Schüssel mit Cerealien füllte. "Ich habe Esme bescheid gesagt. Sie wird in zehn Minuten hier sein", lächelte Edward und strich sanft durch Ariana's Haare. "Okay, dann werde ich mal Charlie bescheid sagen".

"Hey Bells, ich bin auf dem Weg. Tut mir leid, dass ich spät dran bin aber es gab ein Verbrechen in Seattle und...". "Nein, ist schon okay Dad. Du darfst dich heute entspannen, denn ich habe die Mutter einer Freundin gebeten auf Ariana aufzupassen". Es herrschte plötzlich Stille. "Wen denn?", wollte Charlie wissen. "Esme Cullen...ähm...sie ist Dr. Cullens Frau. Naja, weißt du ich habe ein nettes Mädchen namens Alice Cullen kennengelernt und sie hat mich gestern zu sich eingeladen. Dort habe ich ihre Eltern kennengelernt und Esme hat vorgeschlagen auf Ariana aufzupassen. Ich dachte, dass es eine gute Idee sein würde, da ich dich nicht zu sehr belasten möchte". "Bells, das tust du doch gar nicht. Aber ich habe nichts dagegen, dass Esme auf Ariana aufpasst. Wir sehen uns später, tschüss".

Als es an der Tür klingelte öffnete ich die Haustür um Esme hereinzulassen. "Hallo Bella", lächelte sie. "Hey Esme. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken! Ihre Sachen sind oben und wenn du irgendetwas brauchen solltest ruf mich einfach an". "Keine Sorgen Bella, wir werden uns prächtig amüsieren".

"Okay Baby, bitte sei brav für Esme", sagte ich und streichelte Ariana's Wange. "Mach's gut mein Schatz", sagte Edward und küsste ihre andere Wange, was sie zum kichern brachte. "Geht und lernt etwas", lächelte Esme, während Ariana mit ihrer Kette spielte.

"Sollen wir den Leuten etwas über unsere Beziehung sagen?", fragte ich, als er mir die Beifahrertür aufhielt. "Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir es nicht tuen sollten".

Als wir an der Schule ankamen, wurden wir von allen angestarrt. Und wenn ich alle sage, dann meine ich auch _alle_! Ich merkte förmlich wie meine Wangen sich rot färbten, während Edward und ich Hand in Hand ins Gebäude gingen.

"Ich sehe dich nach der Stunde", lächelte Edward und zog mich eng an sich, als wir vor meiner Klasse standen. Ich musste ebenfalls lächeln, als mir auffiel, dass er genau den selben Satz immer sagte, als wir in New York zur Schule gingen. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst". "Unsere Trennung dauert nicht lange. Das kann ich dir versprechen". Er küsste mich sanft, bevor er in sein Mathe Kurs ging.

"Morgen Bella", lächelte Alice, als ich mich neben sie auf den Holzstuhl setzte. "Morgen Alice".

Ein blonder Junge mit blauen Augen lehnte sich plötzlich an unseren Tisch und sah mir tief in die Augen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er trainierte, doch seine Muskeln waren nichts im Vergleich zu Edward's.

"Du bist Isabella stimmt's?", fragte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. "Nur Bella", korrigierte ich und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Ich heiße Mike. Mike Newton". "Nett, dich kennenzulernen Mike", lächelte ich und wand mich erneut zu Alice. Doch der Junge blieb hartnäckig.

"Ähm...Ich wollte dich fragen ob du lust hättest mit mir, Jessica, Laurent, Tyler und Eric beim Mittagessen zu sitzen?", fragte er und _versuchte _Charismatisch zu lächeln. "Danke aber ich habe vor, bei meinem Freund zu sitzen", antwortete ich und hoffte darauf, dass er es endlich sein ließ. "Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn...". "Tut mir leid, Mike".

Zum Glück kam in diesem Moment der Lehrer ins Klassenzimmer und Mike war gezwungen, sich wieder auf sein Platz zu setzen.

* * *

**Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen :) Und ja, Alice hat das mit Ariana nur vorgespielt damit sie ein Foto machen konnte :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	9. Bella, beruhige dich!

9. Kapitel: Bella, beruhige dich!

In der Mittagspause setzte ich mich mit Edward zu den Cullens und biss in meine Salami Pizza. Während ich kaute bemerkte ich, wie sie mich anstarrten und fragte: "Was ist?". "Wie schaffst du es nur, so etwas zu essen? Es ist doch ekelhaft", bemerkte Emmett und machte einen geekelten Gesichtsausdruck. "Glaub mir Emmett, es schmeckt besser, als du denkst. Außerdem haben Edward und ich immer Salami Pizza an unseren Film Abenden gegessen". Die Blicke wanderten zu Edward, als er antwortete: "Das war früher. Jetzt, riecht es ziemlich ekelhaft und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schmeckt wie Erde". "Ja, du musst es ja wissen", grinste ich und biss ein Stück von meiner Pizza ab. "Das wagst du nicht, Isabella", warnte er. "Doch, ich denke es ist an der Zeit deiner neuen Familie etwas aus deinen Menschenjahren zu erzählen", lächelte ich, während die Cullens anfingen neugierig zu werden.

"Was war denn los?", fragte Emmett. "Nichts. Nichts war los, Emmett", antwortete Edward knapp und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Als ich flüsterte: "Er lügt", wurde Alice so neugierig, dass sie auf und ab hüpfte. "Los sag es Bella! Wir wollen es wissen!". "Okay, mit 12 Jahren saßen Edward und ich in einem Park in New York und spielten mit den Nachbarskindern. Wir hatten beschlossen eine Runde "Wahrheit oder Pflicht" zu spielen...und als Edward Pflicht wählte, habe ich ihn dazu gezwungen Erde zu essen". "Hat er es wirklich getan?", wollte Emmett wissen. Als Antwort lächelte ich einfach und Edward seufzte.

"Und wollt ihr wissen, warum er es gegessen hat?", fragte ich und Edward's Augen weiteten sich. "Bella", warnte Edward mich erneut doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn. "Warum?", fragte Rosalie und wollte, dass ich fortfuhr. "Ein Junge namens Tim hatte damals sozusagen "Gefühle" für mich und Edward dachte, dass ich ebenfalls etwas für _ihn _empfand. Daraufhin, hat Edward versucht mich auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, nichtwissend, dass ich schon ein wenig verliebt in ihn war. Kurz darauf fing Edward an, die Erde vom Boden zu schaufeln und in sein Mund zu stecken. Aber natürlich konnte er das Zeug nicht bei sich behalten und übergab sich auf diejenige, die ihm am nächsten saß. Nämlich auf _mich._ Seine Mutter Elizabeth, musste ihn daraufhin ins Krankenhaus fahren. Die Ärzte sagten, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er bald wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Dennoch hatte ich ziemlich viele Schuldgefühle und besuchte ihn im Krankenhaus", erzählte und lächelte, als ich Edward's Gesichtsausdruck sah. _  
_

"Das ist echt süß", bemerkte Emmett und klopfte Edward auf die Schulter. "Aber die beste Stelle kommt erst noch", fuhr ich fort und Edward lächelte leicht. _Dieser_ Teil der Geschichte, gefiel ihm ebenfalls.

Edward sah mich mit seinem verführerischen Lächeln an, als er erzählte: "Als Bella mich besuchen kam wollte sie sich entschuldigen, doch ich stoppte sie. Ich sagte, dass es meine Schuld sein und, dass ich hätte nicht so eine doofe Sache machen dürfen. Daraufhin fragte sie mich, warum ich es überhaupt getan hatte, also erzählte ich ihr die Geschichte aus meiner Sicht der Dinge. Ich beichtete ihr, dass ich seit der zweiten Klasse in sie verliebt war und dass ich diesen Tim hasste, weil er immer um ihre Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte".

"Und als ich ihm sagte, dass ich die gleichen Gefühle für ihn empfand, wurden wir ein Paar.", ergänzte ich, während Rose und Alice wie im Kanon sagten: "Awwwww!"

"Schämt euch was, Jungs! Warum seit ihr nicht so romantisch wie Edward?", fragte Rosalie und Emmett fing an zu grinsen. "Du meinst so romantisch, wie er es bei Tanja war?", fragte er, als ihm jemand einen Tritt von unten verpasste. Edward knurrte Emmett an, als er sagte: "Halt die Klappe Emmett!"

"Wer ist Tanja?", fragte ich und meine Herzschläge beschleunigten sich. "Niemand Bella. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Emmett weiß nicht wovon er redet", antwortete Edward. "Wer ist Tanja?", fragte ich erneut und er seufzte. "Vielen Dank, Emmett", flüsterte er, doch ich konnte es hören.

Der Gedanke an Edward mit einem anderen Mädchen war schon immer ein Albtraum für mich gewesen! Und als Edward meinen beschleunigten Puls hörte, nahm er mich in seine Arme und sagte: "Mach dir keine Gedanken, Bella. Sie ist niemand". Doch ich war nicht überzeugt. Mit Tränengefüllten Augen sah ich ihn an und flüsterte: "Erzähl es mir".

"Ein paar Wochen nach meiner Verwandlung sind wir nach Alaska gereist, damit ich die Denali's kennenlernen konnte. Dort lernte ich ein Mädchen namens Tanja kennen. Und sie mochte mich...ziemlich viel. Also habe ich sie höflich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ihre Interesse nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Aber sie hat es einfach nicht akzeptiert. Sie schien nicht locker zu lassen, aber es war mir egal, denn ich liebe dich, Bella. Ich hatte und habe keine Gefühle für Tanja". "Hast du irgendetwas...mit ihr...getan?", fragte ich mühsam. "Nein! Niemals! Ich habe sie nicht einmal geküsst. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich lesen, was sie vor hatte und warnte sie rechtzeitig, bevor sie die grenze überschreiten konnte. Bella, du bist das einzige Mädchen, dass ich jemals geküsst habe und das wird auch so bleiben!"

Ich atmete erleichtert auf und kurz darauf, klingelte es. Edward und ich gingen zu unserem Bio Kurs und Mr. Banner informierte mich darüber, dass Edward mein Labor Partner war.

Leider waren Jessica, Laurent und Mike ebenfalls in unserem Kurs und die Geflüster der beiden Mädchen, war einfach nicht zu überhören.

"Hallo Bella", hörte ich Mike plötzlich sagen und bemerkte, dass er vor mir stand. "Hey", antwortete ich knapp und wendete mich wieder zu Edward, der Mike anknurrte. "Ich habe dich beim Mittagessen vermisst", sagte er und versuchte sexy zu wirken. Hoffnungslos! "Ich saß bei meinem Freund", seufzte ich genervt. "Freund?". "Ja Freund. Lass mich dich ihm vorstellen. Edward Cullen". Mit einem hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck sah er Edward an und murmelte: "Cullen!". "Newton", entgegnete mein Freund.

"Ähm, hast du Samstag schon etwas vor, Bella?", fragte mich Mike plötzlich. War das sein Ernst? Merkte er wirklich nicht, dass ich keine Interesse an ihm hatte? "Tut mir leid, aber am Samstag wollte ich eigentlich mit meiner Tochter in die Stadt fahren". "Achso. Ich schätze, wir treffen uns dann woanders", sagte er niedergeschlagen und ging.

Nach dem Bio Unterricht ging ich zu Sport. Gott, wie ich sport hasste!

Wir spielten Volleyball, während ich wie ein betrunkener durch die Halle rannte und versuchte vom Ball wegzubleiben. "Swan, du musst auf den Ball zulaufen!", schrie der Couch, doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Als ich die Turnhalle verließ hörte ich Jessica flüstern: "Sie ist eine Schlampe! Ich verstehe nicht, was Edward so toll an ihr findet. Ich meine sie hat eine Tochter! Ich wette mit dir, dass der Vater abgehauen ist, sobald sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hat. Vielleicht war es sogar einer ihrer Kunden. Du weißt, was ich meine...Naja, ihre Tochter wird bestimmt auch so eine Versagerin sein, wie ihre Mutter!"

Irgendwann erreichen Menschen ihre grenzen! Und in diesem Moment hatte ich meine erreicht... Sie hatte kein Recht so über mein Baby zu reden! Über mich hätte sie sagen können, was sie wollte...aber nicht Ariana! "Möchtest du mir etwas sagen, Jessica?", fragte ich bissig und sah sie an.

"Denkst du ich habe Angst vor dir? Meine Meinung ist die Meinung _aller _Schüler auf dieser Schule! Du bist eine Schlampe und deine Tochter wird eine noch größere Versagerin sein als du!" Das war es! Ich schubste sie so, dass sie auf den Boden fiel und schlug ihr anschließend ins Gesicht. Meine Wut bedeckte mir die Sicht und ich begann Jessica überall zu schlagen. "So darfst du nie wieder über meine Tochter reden! Hast du das verstanden?", schrie ich und schlug immer wieder gegen ihre Nase.

Ich konnte mich nicht wieder einkriegen, bis mich zwei starke Arme von hinten packten. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, doch die Person war einfach zu stark! Jessica krümmte sich auf dem Boden, während mich Laurent schockiert ansah. "Wenn du nicht so enden möchtest wie sie, hältst du besser die Klappe!", schrie ich und versuchte erneut freizukommen.

"Bella, beruhige dich", hörte ich Edward sagen und mir wurde klar, wem die starken arme gehörten. "Was ist hier denn los?", fragte der Couch, als er die Lage sah und kam auf uns zu.

* * *

**Na, wie findet ihr Bella's Reaktion? :)) Schreibt es in die Kommentare :)) Reviews :$  
Fortsetzung folgt...**


	10. Werwölfe

10. Kapitel: Werwölfe

Das Disaster endete damit, dass ich einen Schulverweis erhielt und drei Tage lang den Unterricht nicht besuchen durfte. Dank mir hatte Jessica ein blaues Auge und eine gebrochene Nase. Natürlich rief der Direktor meinen Vater an und informierte ihn über mein Verhalten. Er versicherte dem Rektor natürlich, dass er mit mir darüber sprechen würde. Doch zuerst musste ich zum Haus der Cullens fahren, um meine Tochter abzuholen. Danach würde uns Edward nach Hause bringen.

"Was soll ich denn bloß ohne dich in der Schule?", fragte mich Edward plötzlich, als ich gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster seines Volvo's schaute. "Es ist doch nur für drei Tage, Edward. Tu einfach das, was du getan hast, bevor ich hierhin gezogen bin". "Weißt du eigentlich wie langweilig es für mich vor deiner Ankunft war? Ich werde einfach mit dir Zuhause bleiben. Esme würde mir bestimmt eine Entschuldigung schreiben". Ich lächelte, als ich antwortete: "Das musst du wirklich nicht". "Ich weiß. Ich will es aber".

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein Kätzchen, wenn es darauf ankommt, auch ihre Krallen ausfahren kann?", fragte Edward, während er wie immer viel zu schnell auf der Autobahn fuhr. "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich. Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Man könnte es als "Mutterinstinkt" bezeichnen, schätze ich. Es war einfach inakzeptabel, dass sie so über Ariana geredet hat. Über mich hätte sie sagen können, was sie wollte...aber nicht über mein Baby, Edward". "Ich kann deine Reaktion wirklich gut nachvollziehen. Dennoch bin ich überrascht, denn so kenne ich dich gar nicht", antwortete Edward. Ich seufzte, bevor ich sagte: "Menschen ändern sich". "Wie meinst du das?"

"Als Leute von meiner Schwangerschaft erfuhren, kehrten sie mir den Rücken zu. Selbst die Menschen, bei denen ich dachte, dass sie mich verstehen und unterstützen würden, enttäuschten mich. Meine Mitschüler beschimpften mich mit schlimmen Beleidigungen und manche setzten Gerüchte in die Welt, wie zum Beispiel: Bestimmt hat der Vater ihres Kindes sie verlassen, weil er sich vor der Verantwortung drücken wollte. Und das war nur _eines_ der vielen Lügengeschichten, die über mich erzählt wurden. Diese Sachen haben mich zutiefst verletzt und ich sank in eine tiefe Depression. Es war furchtbar! Ich hatte keine Lust mehr zu Leben und hatte erschreckenderweise Selbstmordgedanken. Doch dann dachte ich an mein Baby. Ich hatte kein Recht ein Lebewesen zu töten, noch bevor es die Chance hatte zu Leben. Die einzige Rettung war es für mich, die Leute um mich herum zu ignorieren. Ich wusste, dass mein Baby nur mich in ihrem Leben haben würde und dass ich genau deswegen stark sein musste. Ihr Vater war tot und ich war die einzige, die sie in ihrem Leben als Stütze sehen würde. Also versprach ich mir damals Ariana vor alles und jedem zu Beschützen und für sie da zu sein", erzählte ich und konnte meine Tränen dabei nicht unterdrücken. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft darüber zu sprechen.

Mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass wir inzwischen schon angekommen waren, bis ich Edward's Blicke bemerkte. Er sah mich mitfühlend an, bevor er flüsterte: "Komm her" und mich an seine Brust zog. Schluchzend fing ich an zu weinen und Edward versteckte sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

"Es tut mir leid, Bella. Das ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte zurück nach New York kommen sollen. Zumindest um zu sehen wie es dir geht, aber so leid es mir auch tut... ich kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Trotzdem sollst du wissen, dass ich dich liebe und dass es mir schrecklich leid tut". Ich unterbrach Edward, als ich meine Hände an sein T-Shirt krallte und anfing stärker zu weinen. "Lass es raus, Bella", hörte ich ihn flüstern. "Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich niemals wieder enttäuschen. Das verspreche ich dir".

Nach einigen Minuten hatte ich mich soweit beruhigt, dass Edward mit seinem Daumen meine Tränen abtrocknete und fragte: "Sollen wir jetzt zu unserem Engel gsehen?" Ich lächelte leicht, worauf er ausstieg und höflicherweise meine Tür öffnete. Nachdem ich mühsam aus dem Auto kletterte, schlang Edward seinen Arm um meine Taille und führte mich ins Haus.

Esme saß mit Ariana auf ihrem Schoß im Wohnzimmer und hauchte Luftküsse in ihre Richtung, was mein Baby zum kichern brachte. Als sie uns bemerkte, lächelte sie und kam in unsere Richtung.

"Hey Baby", flüsterte ich, als ich Ariana in meine Arme nahm. Sanft hauchte ich kleine Küsse auf ihre Wange, während sie ihren Vater anlächelte. "Bella, was war denn heute in der Schule los?", fragte mich Esme plötzlich und mein lächeln verschwand. Mein Verhalten gegenüber Jessica war mich peinlich.

"Bella hat eine beschützerische Seite, von der ich bis heute nichts wusste", antwortete Edward für mich, woraufhin Esme mich anlächelte. Es war mir klar, dass sie genau wusste, was vorgefallen war. Doch glücklicherweise ging sie nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

"Sie ist wirklich ein braves Baby, Bella. Kein einziges Mal hat sie geweint", bemerkte Esme und übergab mir Ariana's Tasche, die ich am Morgen für sie vorbereitet hatte. "Dass hat sie von ihrem Daddy", antwortete ich und sah zu Edward, der Ariana in die Luft warf, sie jedoch gleich wieder auffing. Es war herzallerliebst meine beiden Engel lachen zu hören.

"Ich würde jederzeit wieder auf sie aufpassen, Bella", sagte Esme höflich und ich antwortete: "Danke Esme, aber das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen". "So ein Quatsch, Bella. Ich liebe Kinder". "Die nächsten drei Tage werde ich auf Ariana aufpassen, doch ich weiß, dass sie ebenfalls bei dir gut aufgehoben ist", lächelte ich.

Nachdem wir Ariana in ihr Autositz gelegt und ihre Tasche im Kofferraum verstaut hatten, stiegen wir ebenfalls ins Auto. Edward fuhr uns zu Charlie und ich wollte gerade aussteigen, als er sagte: "Warte!". "Was ist los?", fragte ich, als ich seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Werwölfe", antwortete er.

* * *

**Ja, ihr wisst wahrscheinlich wer mit "Werwölfe" gemeint ist :D Obwohl ich eigentlich Team Edward bin... finde ich Jacob's (Taylor Lautner's) Sixpack einfach ... *-* ... Naja... Jacob ist auf jeden Fall eine Coole Socke :D**

**Ich freue mich über Reviews :)) Wie findet ihr die Tatsache, dass Bella gemobbt wurde? Und wollt ihr mehr Daddy&Daughter Momente von Edward und Ariana lesen? Schreibt es in die Kommentare :* DANKE**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	11. Der Vertrag

11. Kapitel: Der Vertrag

"Werwölfe?". "Ja, sein Name ist Black... Jacob Black". Edward starrte ins Leere, während ich versuchte die Situation zu verstehen.

Ich kannte Jacob Black. Sein Vater, Billy Black, und mein Vater waren gute Freunde. Jacob und seinen Vater hatte ich vor sechs Jahren kennengelernt, als Edward zu Besuch bei seinen Großeltern war, und ich deswegen zu meinem Vater fuhr. Ich hatte mich gut mit dem Jungen verstanden und wir hatten uns öfters getroffen um uns Filme anzusehen. Jacob war wie ein Bruder für mich geworden, jedoch hatte ich seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt.

"Jacob Black?", fragte ich unsicher, während Edward den Motor startete. "Ich werde euch hier wegbringen". "Nein Edward warte!", rief ich panisch und packte ihm am Arm. "Ich kenne ihn. Jacob würde keinem wehtuen", fuhr ich fort. "Bella er ist ein junger Werwolf und ist gefährlich! Tut mir leid aber ich werde kein Risiko eingehen!". "Edward, du verstehst das nicht! Jacob würde mich nicht verletzen! Als du in London warst, habe ich mich mit ihm angefreundet und ich kann dir versichern, dass er nicht gefährlich ist". Edward seufzte, bevor er sagte: "Bella...ich...ich kann einfach nicht. Ich liebe dich und Ariana zu sehr um euch irgendeiner Gefahr auszusetzen und...". "Edward, vertrau mir bitte. Wenn ich denken würde, dass Jacob gefährlich ist, würde ich das Auto nicht einmal verlassen aber ich weiß, dass er ein freundlicher junger Mann ist". Ich wusste die Fürsorge von Edward zu schätzen, aber dennoch musste er versuchen mir zu vertrauen.

Ich beobachtete wie Edward lange aus dem Fenster schaute, danach seufzte und sagte: "Okay, aber ich werde in deinem Zimmer auf dich warten und wenn ich nur den kleinsten Hauch einer Gefahr verspüre, bringe ich dich und Ariana hier weg". "Danke", flüsterte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nachdem ich Ariana aus ihrem Kindersitz holte ging ich ins Haus. "Dad? Ich bin Zuhause". "Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, Bells!", hörte ich meinen Vater rufen und ging zur Richtung, ausder seine Stimme kam.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, fragte Jacob: "Bella?", und schloss mich in seine Arme. "Hey Jacob", lächelte ich und erwiderte seine Umarmung mit einem Arm. "Und wie heißt deine kleine, süße Tochter?" Ich nahm an, dass Charlie den beiden schon von Ariana erzählt haben musste. "Sie heißt Ariana". "Hallo kleine Ariana. Ich bin dein Onkel Jacob".

"Wow Jake wann hast du denn diese Muskeln bekommen? Du weißt, Anabolika ist nicht ganz ungefährlich", sagte ich, als ich seinen dicken Bizeps bemerkte. Jacob lachte, bevor er antwortete: "Ich bin nur gewachsen Bella. Außerdem...". Plötzlich verstummte er und schnupperte an der Luft. Ich betete dafür, dass er Edward nicht bemerkte.

"Jake, alles okay?" Ich fang an mir Sorgen zu machen, als ich bemerkte wie Jacob anfing zu zittern. Blitzartig sah er seinen Vater an, der ihm bestätigender Weise zunickte. "Bella, können wir ganz kurz raus gehen? Ich möchte mit dir reden".

Ich übergab Ariana meinem Vater und folgte Jacob auf die Veranda. "Mit wem warst du gerade eben zusammen?", fragte er mich schließlich. "Mit einem Freund", antwortete ich und entfernte mich ein Stück von ihm. Sein Körper bebte und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, war deutlich zu spüren. "Wie ist sein Name?", wollte er wissen. "Edward Cullen". "Verdammt Bella! Bleib weg von ihm! Die Cullens sind gefährlich! Sie sind...". "Vampire stimmt's?", unterbrach ich ihn. "Und du bist ein Werwolf".

"Ich habe es ihr erzählt", hörte ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme sagen. In der nächsten Sekunde stand Edward neben mir und schob mich mit seinem Arm hinter sich, sodass er zwischen Jacob und mir stand. "Lass deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!", knurrte Jake. "Jacob ich...", versuchte ich einzugreifen, doch Edward hielt mich zurück. "Bella das ist ein Blutsauger! Er ist gefährlich für dich!". "Jake, du verstehst das nicht. Das ist Edward. Edward Mason!".

Jacob's Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig, als er fragte: "Edward Mason? Du meinst deinen festen Freund aus New York?". Ich nickte heftig und antwortete: "Außerdem ist er Ariana's Vater. Er wusste nur nichts von ihr, weil ich bis vorgestern dachte, er sei tot".

"Moment mal. Wann bist du verwandelt worden?". "Ungefähr vor einem Jahr", antwortete Edward etwas kalt. "Ein neugeborenes Vampir? Bella, weißt du wie gefährlich er ist? Noch mehr als ich es befürchtet habe!". Ich klammerte mich fest an Edward's Arm und sah ihn ängstlich an. Das mein Edward eine Gefahr für mich darstellte, wollte ich nicht wahrhaben. "Ich würde dir nie etwas antuen Bella. Trotz der Tatsache, dass dein Blut ziemlich anziehend für mich ist, habe ich mich unter Kontrolle". "Was meinst du mit "ziemlich anziehend"?", fragte ich. "Der Geruch deines Blutes ist für mich etwas intensiver als bei anderen. Deswegen brauche ich in deiner Nähe ziemlich viel Selbstbeherrschung".

"Das bedeutet die Cullens haben einen Menschen verwandelt!", unterbrach ihn Jacob. "Sie haben den Vertrag nicht gebrochen! Ein Nomade, der auf der Durchreise war, hat mich verwandelt. Denn als ich aufwachte war ich allein. Kurze Zeit später kam ich nach Forks und schloss mich den Cullens an".

Ich wollte gerade widersprechen, da ich dachte, dass Alice ihn verwandelt hatte, als Edward leicht meine Hand drückte. Es war ein Signal dafür, dass ich nichts verraten sollte. Also sagte ich nichts.

"Der Vertrag?", wollte ich stattdessen wissen. "Vor 70 Jahren hat mein Uhrgroßvater einen Vertrag mit den Cullens geschlossen. Du erinnerst dich an die Geschichte, die ich dir vor zwei Jahren erzählt habe?" Ich nickte und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. "Der Vertrag besagt, dass die Cullens weder unser Land betreten, noch einen Menschen beißen dürfen. Falls es doch geschieht ist der Vertrag gebrochen und wir greifen an".

Instinktiv stellte ich mich vor Edward und ließ mich dabei nicht wieder von ihm zurückschieben. Der Gedanke daran, dass er erneut vor meinen Augen angegriffen werden würde, tat mir weh. Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn Leben. Es ging einfach nicht!

"Keine Sorge Bella, solange er sich an unsere Abmachung hält, werde ich ihm nicht wehtuen", versicherte Jacob, und trennte seinen Blick dabei nicht von Edward's.

"Jacob? Bella? Kommt ihr herein?", hörten wir Charlie von Drinnen rufen und unsere Haltung lockerte sich.

Nachdem Edward sanft meine Wange küsste, kletterte er wieder in mein Zimmer und wir gingen zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sich Jacob und Billy und fuhren nach Hause. Sobald die beiden weg waren nahm ich Ariana in meine Arme und ging zur Küche, um sie zu füttern.

"Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Bella", sagte Charlie, als er zu mir kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. "Okay". "Was ist heute in der Schule passiert?", fragte er mich und ich seufzte. "Ein Mädchen Namens Jessica hat über Ariana geredet. Ich habe versucht ruhig zu bleiben, doch die Sachen, die sie sagte waren einfach inakzeptabel". "Was hat sie denn gesagt?", wollte Charlie wissen. "Dass sie bestimmt auf dem Strich landen würde...oder, dass ihr Vater abgehauen sei, sobald ich ihm von meiner Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte". Es war Charlie deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich ebenfalls über die Worte von Jessica aufregte.

"Gut, dann werde ich wohl ihre Mutter anrufen müssen", bemerkte Charlie und ich nickte. Er lächelte mich an und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er fragte: "Bella?". "Ja, Dad?". "Die Sache mit Edward... tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass dein Leben wieder bergauf gehen wird. Irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, der dich genauso glücklich macht wie Edward einst".

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging konnte ich nicht anders als zu grinsen und flüsterte: "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Dad".

* * *

**Reviews wären ziemlich cool :)) Und ich wollte euch darüber informieren, dass ich in einer Woche Sommerferien habe. Deswegen könnt ihr sicher nachvollziehen, dass ich nicht immer weiterschreiten kann...aber ich werde mich dennoch beeilen :)**

**Also Review nicht vergessen und falls ihr das Finale meiner Geschichte "Mit dir an meiner Seite" noch nicht gelesen habt...müsst ihr es unbedingt noch machen! :)**

**P.s "Eine unsterbliche Liebe" ist noch nicht vorbei, aber ich arbeite schon an einer neuen Geschichte... :))**


	12. Tanja Denali

12. Kapitel: Tanja Denali

Nach drei Tagen durfte ich endlich wieder zur Schule fahren. Jessica und Laurent terrorisierten mich nicht mehr, was mich zutiefst erleichterte. Aber dennoch bekamen ich jedes mal, wenn ich in Jessica's Gesicht sah, Schuldgefühle, da ich wusste, dass _ich_ der Grund für ihre blaue Flecken war.

Die ganzen Schüler redeten hinter ihrem Rücken und lachten sie aus. Sogar unsere Lehrer konnten sich ihr Gekicher nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre Verletzungen bemerkten. Dabei verstand ich gar nicht, was denn so lustig an der ganzen Sache war.

Wir hatten die letzten beiden Stunden frei, also fuhr ich mit zu Edward nach Hause. Wir legten uns auf die Couch, während Ariana zwischen meinen Beinen herumkrabbelte. Als sie sich endlich nach fünf Minuten hinsetzte nahm sie Edward's Finger und spielte mit ihnen.

Wir schauten Emmett und Jasper beim Singstar spielen zu, während Rosalie und Alice in Modemagazinen herumblätterten. Esme und Carlisle waren im Obergeschoss und redeten über Finanzielle Sachen.

"Top das mal Jazz", rief Emmett, nachdem er seinen Solo beendet hatte. "Emmett, halt dich bitte ein wenig zurück. Wir haben keine Lust wegen dir wieder eine neue Playstation zu kaufen", bemerkte Rose ohne von ihrem Magazin aufzuschauen. "Ja, ja Rosie".

Und dann endlich nach zwanzig Minuten stand das Ergebnis fest. Jasper war der Sieger. "Ha! Ich habe gewonnen! Und was jetzt?". "Du kleiner piss..." Noch bevor Emmett seinen Satz beenden konnte, warf Edward einen Kissen in seine Richtung. "Emmett, es sind Baby's anwesend", warnte ich ihn ebenfalls und schloss mit meinen Händen Ariana's Ohren.

"Leute!", schrie Alice plötzlich aufgeregt. "Die Denali's kommen!". "Oh, das ist ja wundervoll. Wann werden sie hier sein?", fragte Esme, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam. "Ungefähr in einer Stunde". "Die Denali's?", wollte ich wissen, als keiner Anstalten machte mich aufzuklären. "Die Denali's sind Familienfreunde, Liebes. Da gibt es zunächst Carmen, Elezar und die Geschwister Irina, Kate und Tanja".

Tanja? Der Name kam mir bekannt vor. Tanja war die Frau, die Interesse an Edward gezeigt hatte, bevor wir uns wieder begegnet waren. Automatisch versteifte sich meine Haltung und Edward fiel das natürlich auf. "Alles okay?", flüsterte er leise in meine Richtung. "Ist sie sehr hübsch?", fragte ich mit einem Schmollmund und Edward seufzte. "Für Menschenaugen vielleicht. Aber für mich bist _du _die hübscheste Frau der Welt. Und bitte glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich nur dich liebe. Und keine andere". Er lächelte mich liebevoll an, als er das sagte. Also antwortete ich: "Ich liebe dich auch".

"Und dich liebe ich auch meine süße Ariana", flüsterte Edward, bevor er sanft Ariana's Wange streichelte. Daraufhin fing unser Engel an zu kichern, was uns zum lächeln brachte.

Wie Alice es vorhergesagt hatte, kamen die Denali's nach einer Stunde am Haus der Cullen's an. Ich ging mit Edward auf die riesige Veranda, um die Gäste willkommen zu heißen.

"Bella das sind Carmen und Elezar", lächelte Esme und deutete auf einen schwarzhaarigen Mann mit einer braunhaarigen Frau an seiner Seite. "Irina und Kate", fuhr sie fort und die beiden blonden Mädchen lächelten mich an. "Und Tanja". Tanja hatte ebenfalls blonde, lange Haare und sah _leider_ wunderschön aus.

"Wir freuen uns dich kennenzulernen, Bella", grüßte mich Carmen und ich lächelte freundlich. "Willkommen in unserer Familie. Wir freuen uns darüber, dass Edward endlich seine Partnerin gefunden hat", sagte Kate. "Hey Leute, ich wurde erst vor einem Jahr verwandelt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine lange Zeitspanne alleine gewesen wäre", protestierte Edward amüsiert.

"Ach Edward du bist so lustig wie immer", bemerkte Tanja lachend. Jedoch übertrieb sie das mit dem Lachen etwas. "Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen. Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte sie danach und sprang in Edward's Arme. Die Umarmung dauerte so lange, dass Esme sich leicht räuspern musste, damit die beiden sich wieder losließen. "Sollen wir herein gehen?", fragte sie daraufhin und ging ins Haus. Wir folgten ihr, während Edward mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. Ich ignorierten ihn jedoch.

"Wie habt ihr euch beide überhaupt kennengelernt?", fragte mich Carmen, als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen. "Das ist wirklich eine lange Geschichte und...", ich verstummte als ich bemerkte, dass Tanja gerade dabei war, sich an Edward's Brust zu kuscheln. "Edward wird euch die Geschichte bestimmt liebend gern erzählen. Ich muss Ariana für ihren Mittagsschlaf ins Bettchen bringen", sagte ich, bevor ich in Laufschrittes die Treppen hochstieg.

"Bella!", hörte ich Edward von unten rufen, doch ich ignorierte ihn einfach.

Ich konnte das Fließen meiner Tränen nicht verhindern, als ich versuchte Ariana's Windeln zu wechseln. Sie zappelte mit ihren Beinen herum und warf sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Als mein Baby endlich in frischer Windel steckte, nahm ich sie in meine Arme und fing an sie in den Schlaf zu schaukeln. Sie nuckelte an ihrem Schnuller, während ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden.

Als Ariana einschlief, legte ich sie auf Edward's Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Damit sie nicht vom Bett fiel, legte ich noch ein paar Kissen neben ihren Körper und küsste sanft ihre Wange.

Auf meinen Fußspitzen verließ ich leise das Zimmer und wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir schließen, als plötzlich eine blonde Frau vor mir stand. "Denkst du ernsthaft, dass du mir Edward wegnehmen kannst?", fragte mich Tanja bissig. "Er hat nie dir gehört Tanja".

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu", begann sie und kam langsam auf mich zu. "Edward ist jetzt ein Vampir. Eure armseligen Menschenjahre sind vorbei! Er könnte nie mit dir zusammen sein, ist dir das klar? Vampire sind hübsch, klug und schnell. Du hingegen wirst immer älter und hässlicher! Edward verdient etwas besseres als dich!". Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Vor Tanja zu weinen hätte ich nicht gewollt deswegen schubste ich sie zur Seite und lief an ihr vorbei. Schluchzend lief ich zur Haustür, als plötzlich Emmett vor mir stand. "Hey kleines, alles okay bei dir?", fragte er mich. Ohne zu antworten lief ich an ihm vorbei und stieg in meinen Transporter.

"Bella!", hörte ich Edward vom Haus rufen, doch ich ignorierte ihn erneut. Viel zu schnell rasten die Bäume an mir vorbei, während ich versuchte mir die Tränen wegzuwischen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass mich kein Vampir verfolgte, schaute ich in den Rückspiegel. Dank meiner Unaufmerksamkeit fuhr ich über eine rote Ampel und knallte auf einen weißen Mercedes. Als nächstes ertönte ein lautes Hupen, bevor mich ein Traktor von hinten anfuhr.

* * *

**Bella hatte also einen Unfall...und das nur wegen Tanja -.- :)**

**Naja Reviews wären auf jeden Fall nett/cool :)) ICH LIEBE REVIEWS :)**

**P.s Miriam wo warst du? Deine Reviews haben mir gefehlt :D :)**


	13. Wunderschön

13. Kapitel: Wunderschön  
(Aus Edward's Sicht)

Ich wollte meine Bella nicht verletzten, doch obwohl ich hinter ihr herrief, ignorierte sie mich und stieg mit Ariana ins Obergeschoss.  
"Nun erzähl uns endlich wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt", drängte Kate als sie sich auf die Couch setzte. "Tut mir leid aber ich habe gerade wenig Lust mir eine Geschichte über Bella und ihre komische Tochter anzuhören", bemerkte Tanja daraufhin und ich knurrte sie an. Emmett konnte sich sein Lachen natürlich nicht verkneifen, als er sagte: "Pass lieber auf, was du über Edward's Tochter sagst, Tanja".

Es herrschte kurz Stille, bevor Tanja aufsprang und schrie: "Was?". "Ariana ist meine Tochter. Sie wurde gezeugt, als ich noch ein Mensch war". Sie sah so enttäuscht aus, dass ich für eine Minute hoffte, dass sie mich vielleicht endlich in Ruhe lassen würde.

"Das ist eine wirklich romantische Geschichte", bemerkte Carmen und lächelte herzlich. "Ahh so eine Beziehung will ich auch", stimmte Kate mit ein. Die Denali's schienen sich für mich zu freuen. Bis auf Tanja. "Ich gehe nach oben", bemerkte sie genervt und stand auf. In ihren Gedanken konnte ich hören wie sie sagte: _Wie kannst du mir das antuen Edward? Als ob du nicht wissen würdest, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Ich verstehe gar nicht, was du an dieser Bella findest...ich bin tausend mal klüger und schöner als sie! Außerdem ruiniert deine "Tochter" meine ganzen Pläne..._ Nach einer Weile blendete ich ihre Gedanken einfach aus.

Wir unterhielten uns weiterhin mit Kate, Irina, Carmen und Elezar bis ich Bella aus dem Haus stürmen sah. "Bella!" Noch bevor ich ihr hinterherlaufen konnte stoppte mich Emmett und fragte: "Hey Bro, wo gehst du hin?". "Weißt du was mit Bella los ist?". "Nicht wirklich. Ich hab sie zwar gefragt was los ist aber sie hat mir nicht geantwortet und ist einfach weinend herausgestürmt". Gerade als ich versuchte zu verstehen, was in sie gefahren war, wurde ich auf Tanja's Gedanken aufmerksam. _Das hat sie davon, wenn sie sich mit mir anlegt_, dachte sie.

Sofort rannte ich mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu ihr und drückte sie gegen die Wand. "Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?!" Das sie mir nicht antwortete machte mich umso wütender. Und hätte mich Emmett nicht von ihr entfernt, wäre die Sache wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer ausgegangen.

Sofort kamen Irina, Kate und Esme zu uns und fragten: "Was ist passiert?". "Das würde ich auch gerne wissen", antwortete ich bissig und unsere Blicke wanderten zu Tanja. Sie schien entschlossen, als sie sagte: "Ich versuche nur die Personen loszuwerden, die hier nicht hingehören!". "Tanja!", warnte Kate ihre Schwester.

Als die anderen versuchten Tanja zu erklären wie verkehrt ihr Verhalten war, bekam Alice eine Vision. Durch ihre Gedanken sah ich wie Bella weinend die Straße entlang fuhr und jede zweite Minute in ihren Rückspiegel schaute. "Nein!", rief ich, als ich sah wie ein Traktor sie von hinten anfuhr. "Alice, pass auf Ariana auf!", sagte ich, bevor ich heraus rannte.

Den Geruch vom Blut konnte ich riechen noch bevor ich die Unfallstelle erreicht hatte. Doch ich ignorierte die verlockende Versuchung und konzentriere mich auf die Gedanken der Leute, die schockiert auf Bella's Transporter starrten.

"Bitte sag mir, dass sie okay ist", bat ich, während ich versuchte die Tür an der Fahrerseite aufzubrechen. "Sie hat ein paar gebrochene Rippen und innere Blutungen. Edward? Kannst du dich beherrschen?", wollte Carlisle wissen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ein neugeborener war, stand mein Durst in dem Moment an hinterster Stelle.

"Haben sie einen Krankenwagen gerufen?", fragte Carlisle den Traktorbesitzer, der Bella angefahren hatte. "Ja, sie sind unterwegs", antwortete der Mann, während ich versuchte Bella aus dem Transporter zu befreien. Danach legte ich sie vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Als der Rettungsdienst endlich ankam, legten sie Bella auf eine Liege und brachten sie in den Krankenwagen. Ich weichte nicht von ihrer Seite, während die Notärzte eine Atemmaske auf ihren Mund legten.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen brachten sie meine Freundin ein einen Untersuchungsraum. "Sie müssen hier draußen warten", stoppte mich eine Krankenschwester. Als ich gerade protestieren wollte, hörte ich die Gedanken meines Vaters._ Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Bella auf die Beine kommt. Du solltest dich um deine Tochter kümmern. Sie braucht jetzt ihren Vater._

Ich ging zurück zum Wartezimmer, wo sich meine Familie bereits aufhielt. Alice übergab mir meine weinende Tochter und ich fing an ihr beruhigend zuzuflüstern. Sie sollte fühlen, dass ihr Vater für sie da war.

(Aus Bella's Sicht)

Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, doch ein weißes Licht blendete meine Augen. Aber als ich meine süße Ariana kichern hörte, ignorierte ich die höllischen Kopfschmerzen und öffnete meine Augen.

"Hey, guck mal, Mommy ist endlich wach", hörte ich jemanden flüstern und bemerkte Edward, der Ariana in seinen Armen hielt. "Wie geht es dir, Liebste?" Ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz ließ mich wieder zurücksinken "Autsch". "Du solltest dich ausruhen, Bella. Du hast Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper", sagte Edward und setzte sich neben mich auf den Stuhl. "Mein Kopf tut so weh". "Das liegt an der Gehirnerschütterung". Ich versuchte zu nicken, was mir ebenfalls weh tat.

Es herrschte kurz Stille, bevor Edward fragte: "Ich weiß, was passier ist, Bella. Nur verstehe ich nicht, warum du dich auf sie eingelassen hast". Erneut spürte ich die Tränen, die nur darauf warteten meine Wange entlangzufließen. "Edward sie hat nicht ganz unrecht. Ich meine, ich bin nur ein Mensch. Zerbrechlich und Hässlich. Du hingegen bist stark und wunderschön. Ein Vampir!". "Isabella Marie Swan! Du bist eine starke, unabhängige und eine wunderschöne Frau! Von innen als auch von außen!". Ich seufzte und fragte: "Von außen?".

"Bella, du bist wunderschön! Ist dir bewusst, dass ich jedes Mal dahinschmelze wenn ich in deine schokoladenbraunen Augen sehe? Oder dass ich jedes Mal das Verlangen danach habe dich zu küssen, wenn ich deine vollen Lippen betrachte? Deine Haare sehen aus wie ein romantischer Wasserfall und deine Nase ist die süßeste Nase, die ich je an einer Frau gesehen habe. Außerdem hast du eine perfekte Figur, obwohl du noch vor sechs Monaten schwanger warst. Bella du bist perfekt, so wie du bist und ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen", sagte er mit einem leuchten in seinen Augen. Ich war so gerührt, dass ich nicht antworten konnte. Stattdessen zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn.

Wir wurden unterbrochen, als wir ein musikalisches Gekicher zwischen uns hörten. Ariana lag zwischen uns auf dem Bauch und versuchte in meine Richtung zu krabbeln. "Sie hat ihre Mommy vermisst", flüsterte Edward, als er unserem Baby dabei half über die Infusionskabel zu krabbeln. Als er sagte: "Sie war die einzige Person die mir in den letzten paar Tagen Kraft gegeben hat", konnten ich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme heraushören. "Wie lange war ich denn Bewusstlos?". "Zwei Tage lang". "Edward, es tut mir leid..ich..". Er unterbrach mich und schien wütender zu sein als in den Minuten zuvor. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Sondern Tanja's".

"Wo ist Charlie?", wollte ich wissen, als ich an die zwei Tage dachte, an denen ich Bewusstlos war. "Er war gestern hier aber Alice hat ihn dazu überredet zur Arbeit zu fahren. Er ruft alle zwei Minuten, um zu wissen wie es dir geht. Und deine Mutter, Renee wollte nach Forks kommen. Aber wir hätten es nicht riskieren können, dass sie mich sieht also manipulierte Jasper ihre Gefühle, sodass sie nicht mehr ganz so besorgt war". Als ich das hörte weiteten sich meine Augen. "Keine Sorge deine Mutter wird keine Schaden davon tragen", lächelte Edward und ergänzte: "Außerdem haben dich meine Eltern ebenfalls angerufen". Es war mir bewusst, dass er Elizabeth und Edward Sr. meinte, da ich wusste, dass die Cullens hier in Forks lebten.

"Kannst du mir mein Handy geben?", fragte ich und deutete auf den Smartphone, der auf der Kommode lag. Edward schien zuerst verwirrt, überreichte es mir jedoch schließlich. Ich wählte die mir bekannte Nummer und fragte: "Möchtest du die Stimme deiner Eltern hören? Ich werde natürlich nicht sagen, dass du hier bist nur...ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dir fehlen". Edward lächelte herzlich und nickte zur Bestätigung.

"Hallo?", hörten wir Elizabeth's freundliche Stimme fragen. Edward seufzte traurig als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. "Hey Elizabeth. Hier ist Bella". "Oh Hallo Bella! Wie geht es dir Liebes? Gott, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!". "Mir geht es gut Elizabeth, mach dir keine Sorgen". Unsere Unterhaltung wurde gestört als Ariana versuchte mein Smartphone in ihren Mund zu stecken. Edward versuchte sie leise vom Hand wegzuziehen, doch sie schrie und krabbelte immer wieder in meine Richtung. "Baby, lass mich bitte mit Oma reden", bat ich und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Ich war nie eine Mutter gewesen, die ihr Baby anschrie.

"Oh Hey mein Baby. Oma hat dich sehr vermisst Ariana", sang Elizabeth vom anderen Hörer und mein Baby kicherte. "Wir vermissen dich auch Elizabeth".

"Bella, ich muss jetzt leider raus aber ich werde euch anrufen sobald ich wieder zurück bin". "Okay, wir reden später. Wiedersehen", antwortete ich und wir legten auf.

Als ich mein Handy wieder auf die Kommode legte, lächelte Edward mich an und flüsterte: "Danke". "Gerngeschehen". Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und er küsste sanft meine Stirn.

* * *

**REVIEWS ****sind einfach toll :) Und wenn ihr Vorschläge habt, wie die Geschichte weitergehen könnte...nur her damit...vielleicht kann ich sie ja mit einbauen :))**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	14. Meine Mädels!

14. Kapitel: Meine Mädels!

Nach wenigen Tagen erlaubten mir die Ärzte wieder nach Hause zu fahren. Dank Alice's Überredungskünsten erlaubte mir Charlie den Rest der Woche bei den Cullens zu verbringen. Ich freute mich zwar darauf Zeit mit Edward zu verbringen, doch dass Tanja immer noch zu besuch bei den Cullens war, störte mich schon ein wenig.

Als Edward in die Garage der Cullens reinfuhr sagte er: "Keine Sorge Bella, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dich Tanja nicht mehr belästigt. Entspann dich und erhol dich schnell okay?". "Okay", seufzte ich und war mir sicher, dass er die Anspannung in meiner Stimme heraushörte. "Ich liebe dich, Bella. Das weißt du oder?". "Ich liebe dich auch".

In der Küche begrüßte uns Esme und fragte mich ob ich hungrig sei. Ich nickte, woraufhin sie einen Teller mit Nudeln vor mich stellte. Damit ich in Ruhe essen konnte, nahm sie beim Verlassen der Küche, Ariana mit. "Guck nicht so", lachte ich, als ich Edward's Blicke auf meinen Nudeln bemerkte. "Es tut mir leid Bella. Aber es sieht echt eklig aus".

Wir unterhielten uns gerade über unsere Noten als plötzlich Tanja hereinkam und sich in Edward's Arme warf. "Eddie, du bist doch nicht sauer auf mich oder?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte dabei sexy zu wirken. "Doch, Tanja", antwortete Edward warnend und drückte sie von sich weg. "Ach komm schon. Du hast gar keinen Grund dafür. Sie ist doch nur ein Mensch!". Noch bevor Edward antworten konnte, schmiss ich meine Gabel auf den Tisch und wand mich zu Tanja. "Und du bist eine blutsaugende Vampirin! Du bist nicht in der Lage zu bestimmen, wen Edward liebt und wen nicht, Tanja! Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nichts gegen dich aber du kannst es einfach nicht lassen an mir herumzuhacken! Und irgendwann reicht es mir auch!" Tanja sah Edward schockiert an, während der versuchte sich sein Lachen zu verkneifen.

"Dafür muss er sich bei mir nicht darum bemühen seinen Durst zu kontrollieren. Ich kann ihm alles bieten, was er will", sagte Tanja selbstbewusst. "Ah Wirklich? Kannst du ihm ein Kind schenken? Ich befürchte nicht, Tanja. Ich hingegen kann es. Oh warte...wir haben ja bereits eine Tochter". "Lady's ich...", versuchte Edward einzugreifen doch Tanja war nicht bereit aufzugeben. "Ich habe ihn schon mal ohne T-Shirt gesehen. Das ist ein Zeichen!", sagte sie etwas laut.

"Tanja, weißt du eigentlich wie Kinder gezeugt werden? Ich habe Edward bereits_ nackt_ gesehen! Und damals war er noch ein Mensch. Stell dir vor wie perfekt sein Körper jetzt aussehen muss!". Emmet's Lachen war aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören, während Edward versuchte sich vor Scham zu verstecken.

"Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er es damals mit mir genossen hat, denn es war nicht dein Name, den er laut gestöhnt hat, Tanja!". Emmett und Rosalie kamen lachend in die Küche, als mich Edward mit offenem Mund ansah. Doch die Sachen, die ich gesagt hatte waren mir nicht peinlich, denn sie entsprachen der Wahrheit.

Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern verschwand Tanja im Wald, als Emmett sagte: "Das war ja wie Sexualkunde". Rosalie hingegen meinte: "Willkommen in unserer Familie Bella. Du hast bewiesen, dass du eine echte Cullen bist!". "Gott Bella", murmelte Edward währenddessen und ging sich lächelnd mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar.

Kurze Zeit später, als wir uns alle beruhigt hatten, brachte Edward Ariana und mich in ein Zimmer, in der sich ein reisen großes Klavier befand. "Wow", bemerkte ich und setzte mich neben Edward, der seine Finger behutsam auf die Tasten legte. Als ich die mir bekannte Melodie hörte, konnte ich nicht anders als zu lächeln. Es war mein Schlaflied. Edward hatte es für mich komponiert, als wir 16 waren. Das letzte Mal hatte er es mir zwei Tage vor seinem "Tot" vorgespielt.

"Dieses Lied war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an dich", erinnerte er mich, als ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. "Ich erinnere mich. Apropos Geburtstag...weißt du wer in August Geburtstag hat?". "Ariana", antwortete er und lächelte unser Baby in meinen Armen an.

Kurz vor dem Ende des Lieds sagte Edward plötzlich: "Blutsaugende Vampirin, also?". Mir fiel auf das ich_ ihn_ damit ebenfalls beleidigt hatte und Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in mir aus. "Edward, es war nicht so gemeint. In dem Moment ist mir das einfach rausgerutscht. Ich hoffe du bist nicht Böse". "Bin ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein fand ich es sogar ganz witzig. Tanja hatte es verdient".

Beim melodischen Klang des Klaviers schlief Ariana ein und wir standen auf um sie in ihr Bettchen zu legen. Als wir an den Treppen ankamen nahm mich Edward plötzlich in seine Arme. "Ich kann auch selber gehen", lachte ich. "Ja, aber ich bin schneller". "Angeber", schmunzelte ich, bevor Edward ins Obergeschoss rannte.

Wir stellten Ariana's Bettchen neben unser Bett, sodass Edward sanft ihre Wange streicheln konnte, während ich auf seiner Brust lag. "Schlaf jetzt, Liebste", flüsterte er und ich schloss meine Augen. "Vielleicht sollten wir doch wieder zurück zu Charlie fahren. Ich meine...er ist dort ganz allein". Edward seufzte und drückte mich enger an sich, als er wie ein kleines Kind sagte: "Meine Mädels!"

* * *

**Heute fliege ich in den Urlaub deswegen werde ich eine Zeit lang wahrscheinlich keine Kapitel mehr posten :(  
Aber heute habe ich mein Zeugnis bekommen...und es sieht gut aus :) :D  
Naja...hinterlässt wie immer Reviews BITTE :) Und eine Frage: Sollte Ariana zuerst "Mommy" oder "Daddy" sagen? **

**Schöne Ferien :***

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	15. Zumindenst

15. Kapitel: Zumindenst

Das einzig Gute am Besuch der Denalis war Tanja's Schwester Kate. Sie spielte so lange mit Ariana bis die Beiden zu Freundinnen wurden. İch verstand mich ebenfalls super mit ihr und versprach auf jeden Fall in Kontakt zu bleiben.

"Kate?! Wenn du in zwei Sekunden nicht hier auftauchst, werden wir ohne dich losfahren!". Es war für die Denalis an der Zeit zurück nach Alaska zu fahren. Einerseits war es gut, da ich Tanja so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte. Andererseits würde mir meine neue Freundin Kate fehlen.

"Mach's gut Baby", flüsterte sie und küsste sanft die Wange meiner schlafenden Ariana. "Du wirst uns fehlen Kate". "Aww ihr mir auch Bella". Sie schloss mich in ihre Arme und bemühte sich dabei, mich nicht mit ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft zu zerquetschen. "KATE!"

Wir gingen zur Veranda, wo sich Tanja, Carmen, Eleazer und İrina von den Cullens verabschiedeten. "Eddie, bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mit uns kommen möchtest?", fragte Tanja und kuschelte sich trotz meiner Anwesenheit an Edward's Brust. "Nein Tanja, ich werde hier bei meiner Familie bleiben". Er versuchte sie von sich wegzuschieben, doch Tanja klammerte sich fest an sein Hemd. "Bist du dir sicher? Wir würden eine Menge Spaß miteinander haben". "Tanja, er hat nein gesagt!". İch musste einfach eingreifen, als ich miterleben musste wie sie ihre Hand in Edward's Hosentasche steckte.

Sie warf mir einen stechenden Blick zu und stieg danach in ihren Wagen.

Wir winkten unseren Freunden hinterher und gingen anschließend ins Wohnzimmer.

"Edward kommst du?", wollte Emmett wissen, kurz bevor er aus dem Fenster raussprang. "Nein, ich bleibe lieber hier". "Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du ab und zu mal jagen musst?" Ich konnte den beiden nicht wirklich folgen, deshalb fragte ich: "Was ist los?". "Dein Freund will nicht mit uns jagen, weil er bei dir bleiben möchte".

Mir war seit einigen Tagen schon aufgefallen, dass sich Edward's Augenfarbe immer mehr verdunkelte. Deswegen hatte ich ihn darauf angesprochen und er hatte mir erklärt, dass sich die Augenfarbe der Vampire in Pechschwarz verwandelt, sobald sie durstig wurden.

"Edward du _musst_ jagen", sagte ich und setzte mich dabei auf seinen Schos. "Ich möchte lieber bei dir und Ariana bleiben". "Keine Sorge, wie werden hier sein wenn du zurück kommst. Los geh schon!" Ich zog ihn an der Hand, worauf er mirzuliebe aufstand und zu Emmett ging. Mein Engel lächelte mich ein letztes Mal an und sprang anschließend aus dem Fenster.

Kurze Zeit später ging ich auf Edward's Zimmer um nach meinem Baby zu sehen. Mit leisen Schritten näherte ich mich der Zimmertür und wollte sie gerade öffnen, als ich plötzlich eine melodische Stimme von innen heraushörte.

Ich trat ins Zimmer und konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als ich sah wie Rosalie sanft Ariana zudeckte und dabei ihr Schlaflied sang. "Danke", flüsterte ich, worauf sie lächelnd an mir vorbei ging.

Mein Baby schlief tief und fest deswegen verließ ich das Zimmer wieder und ging nach unten.

Alice, Rose und Esme saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über Alice's Modekollektion, die sie vor hatte zu entwerfen. "Esme es wird toll! Ich habe schon einige tolle Ideen für Schuhe, Röcke und...soll ich es dir nicht lieber zeigen?" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten zog sie Esme mit in ihr Zimmer, doch Rosalie blieb sitzen.

"Alles okay Rosalie?", fragte ich und näherte mich ihr mit langsamen Schritten. Rosalie wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich und schien meine Ankunft erst gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, was mir bei ihrem Vampirgehör ziemlich unmöglich erschien. "Rose?". Erst _dann _sah sie mich an und fragte: "Ja?". "Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, ich war nur kurz in meinen Gedanken versunken". "Worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte ich und setzte mich ihr gegenüber. "Über meine Vergangenheit", antwortete sie. Ihr war natürlich bewusst, dass sie meine Neugier geweckt hatte. Deswegen fuhr sie fort..

"Weißt du Bella, als ich noch ein Mensch war, wollte ich nichts sehnlicher als ein Baby. Mutter zu werden war mein größter Wunsch...doch die Chance wurde mir geraubt...". "Von Carlisle?". Sie lächelte mich an, als sie antwortete: "Nein, Carlisle hat nichts damit zutun. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er mich verwandelt hat. Denn hätte er es nicht getan, wäre mein Leben vorbei gewesen. Die Leute hätten mich für _dreckig_ gehalten und ich hätte nie heiraten oder kinder kriegen können. Ich wäre eine Schande für meine Familie geworden". "Wie meinst du das Rosalie?"

"Meine Geschichte spielt im 20. Jahrhundert. Damals war ich mit einem Mann Namens Royce King verlobt. Unsere Väter arbeiteten zusammen und waren wohl der Meinung, dass eine Verlobung die Beziehung stärken würde. Ich beklagte mich natürlich nicht, denn Royce war damals ein ziemlich angesehener, junger Mann und die Damen waren verrückt nach ihm. Ich hatte gehofft mit ihm eine Familie gründen zu können..doch...es kam ganz anders". Die letzten Worte flüsterte sie nur und schaute danach herunter auf ihre Hände. Ich war mir sicher, wenn Vampire weinen könnten, Rosalie haette geweint.

"Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", errinerte ich sie, als ich sah, wie sehr die Errinnerung sie schmerzte. "Nein, schon okay. Ähm...wo war ich? Ah ja...nun, eines Abends war ich bis spät Abends bei einer Freundin und machte mich anschließend auf den Weg nach Hause. Doch am Straßenrand bemerkte ich Royce und seine Freunde. Er rief mich zu sich und sagte: "Das ist meine Verlobte!" Nichtwissend, dass er Betrunken ist ging ich zu ihm und...und...plötzlich versuchte er mich vor all seinen Freunden auszuziehen..". Ich musste die Geschichte nicht zu Ende hören, um zu wissen was passiert war.

"Gott Rosalie, das wusste ich nicht. I-Ich...es tut mir leid". "Das muss es nicht Bella. Wie gesagt...Carlisle hat mich gerettet. Er hat das Blut gerochen und mich anschliessend verwandelt. Es war aber ein Schock für mich als ich erfuhr, dass ich keine Kinder mehr kriegen kann".

Ohne über meine Handlung nachzudenken schloss ich sie in meine Arme. Und überraschenderweise erwiederte sie meine Umarmung.

"İch muss zugeben", sagte sie plötzlich und entfernte sich von mir. " Dass ich ein wenig Eifersüchtig war, als ich erfuhr, dass du eine Tochter hast. Aber mitlerweile sehe ich dich als einen Teil unserer Familie. Du machst meinen Bruder glücklich Bella. Er hat es wirklich verdient glücklich zu sein". "Du verdienst es auch Rosalie!", protestierte ich. "Das _bin_ ich auch. Emmett macht mich glücklich. Nur stelle ich ihn mir manchmal mit grauen Haaren vor und muss danach leider feststellen, dass er nie altern wird. Unsere Körper werden sich nie veraendern. Somit habe ich auch nicht die Chance schwanger zu werden". An dieser Stelle musste ich eingreifen, denn ich bekam die Vermutung, dass Rosalie nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von Schwangerschaften hatte.

"Weisst du Rose schwanger zu sein ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst, glaub mir. Du wirst mit jedem Tag fetter und deine komplette Garderobe veraendert sich! Deine Essgewohnheiten werden durcheinandergebracht und deine ganzen Hormone spielen verrückt! Ausserdem spürst du fast 24 Stunden am Tag ein kleines Wesen in dir, dass Fussbal mit deiner armen Blase spielt!".

Es funktzunierte. Rosalie lachte.

İch wusste, dass ich nicht all ihre Wunden heilen konnte, doch es war zumindenst ein Anfang. Zumindenst.

* * *

**Hey Leute :) Es war jetzt EİN Monat lang schreibpause und ich glaube, dass das mehr als genug ist! Naja schreibt wie immer Kommentare also REVIEWS! Ich liebe Reviews! Und hoffentlich habt ihr mich nicht vergessen :(**

**P.s Die Tastatur hier ist ziemlich merkwürdig deswegen habe ich an manchen Stellen "ae" oder "ss" getippt. Aber ihr wisst ja was gemeint ist:)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	16. Unser Sohn

16. Kapitel: Unser Sohn

Nach dem Gespraech mit Rosalie, zwang uns Alice mit ihr shoppen zu gehen. İch wollte Ariana nicht wecken deswegen bat ich Esme auf sie aufzupassen.

Zwei Stunden lang quälte sie uns mit ihrem Shoppingwahn und fuhr mich anschliessend nach Hause. Charlie wartete schon vor der Tür auf uns.

"Oh die berühmten Cullen Schwestern sind hier. Bella hat viel von euch erzählt", lchelte Charlie und ich merkte, wie sich meine Wangen rot färbten. "Und sie müssen Chief Swan sein", antwortete Rose und streckte meinem Vater die Hand entgegen. "Und das ist Alice", fügte ich hinzu und deutete auf das schwarzhaarige Maedchen, dass die Einkauftüten aus dem Kofferraum holte. "Das sind deine Sachen Bella", sang Alice und übergab mir drei Tüten. Leider hatte ich keines der Sachen, die sie mir gekauft hatten selber aussuchen können. "İch werde sie auf mein Zimmer bringen", erklärte ich und ging ins Treppenhaus. Noch bevor ich die dritte Stufe erreicht hatte hörte ich Charlie hinter mir sagen: "Ariana schläft oben. Esme Cullen hat sie vor zwanzig Minuten vorbeigebracht. İch habe sie in ihr Gitterbett gelegt". "Danke Charlie", antwortete ich diesmal etwas leiser. "Kein Problem. Und wollt ihr zwei vielleicht eine Tasse Kafee trinken?" Charlie hätte nicht wissen können, dass Rosalie und Alice nichts trinken. Dennoch nickten die beiden Mädels höflich und folgten Charlie in die Küche.

Als ich meine Zimmertür öffnete, wurde ich von einer rührenden Szene überrascht. Ariana schlief auf Edward's Brust und hielt mit ihrer winzigen Hand seinen Daumen fest. Edward streifte mit seinen Lippen über ihre süßen Locken und lächelte sie, mit Liebe in seinen Augen, an. Als er mich bemerkte, sah er auf und flüsterte: "Hey". "Hallo", antwortete ich und lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Monatelang hatte ich geweint, weil ich dachte, dass Ariana nie einen Vater haben würde. Doch nun war er hier und hielt unser Baby beschützerich in seinen Armen.

"Wie war jagen?", fragte ich und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. "Langweilig", antwortete er und küsste Ariana's Haaransatz. "Seit wann bist du hier Edward?". "Weiß nicht. Seit zwanzig Minuten ungefähr. Esme, Carlisle und Jasper wollten jagen gehen sobald wir zurück sind. Doch Ariana war ziemlich unruhig, deswegen habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht. Natürlich durfte mich Charlie nicht sehen. Also hat Esme sie abgegeben, während ich hier auf sie gewartet habe. Wie war eigentlich euer schoppingtrip?" Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen. "Frag nicht. İch muss noch weitere Tüten hierhin transportieren". Daraufhin stand ich auf und wollte gerade nach unten gehen, als ich das Gespräch zwischen Charlie und den Mädels mitbekam.

"İch bin euch sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihr euch so um Bella sorgt. Dank euch lächelt sie wieder. Renee und ich, wir haben uns eine Zeit lang richtige Sorgen um sie gemacht. Eine Option war es sogar sie in eine Klinik einzuliefern, denn sie benahm sich wie ein Zombie", begann Charlie. Leise setzte ich mich auf die Stufe um den Rest des Gesprächs mitzubekommen. "Warum war Bella denn so kaputt?",wollte Rose wissen. "Hat sie euch erzählt was mit Ariana's Vater passiert ist?". "Nur, dass er ermordet wurde", hörte ich Alice sagen. Sie wussten natürlich, dass Edward gemeint war, taten jedoch so, als würden sie die Geschichte zum ersten Mal hören.

Charlie räusperte sich bevor er sagte: "Hat sie euch auch erzählt, dass...dass Ariana einen Zwillingsbruder hatte?". "WAS?", fragten Rosalie und Alice gleichzeitig. "Jap, sie waren eineiige Zwillinge". "Was mit dem Jungen passiert?", fragte Alice schokiert.

"Damals war Bella im achten Monat schwanger. Sie und ihre Mom fuhren zu einem Baseballspiel, um Phil zu beobachten. Bella war am Steuer und hielt an einer roten Ampel an. Kurze Zeit später, als sie den Motor einschaltete um loszufahren, wurde sie von der Seite angefahren. Der Fahrer war betrunken und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Ampel für seine Fahrrichtung rot anzeigt. Renee hatte nur einige Kratzer abbekommen, doch Bella's Zustand war kritisch. Glassplitter hatten ihren Babybauch getroffen und die Lungen des winzigen Jungen verletzt. Ariana ging es gut, doch sein Bruder musste operiert werden. Durch Kaiserschnitt wurde der Junge zur Welt gebracht, während sich Ariana immer noch in Bella's Bauch befand. Sechs Stunden nach der Op starb das Baby in Bella's Armen. Sie schrie und bat den Ärzten ihr ihren einzigen Sohn nicht wegzunehmen. Es war eine herzzereißende Szene". İch dachte an die riesen grosse Narbe, dass von meinem kleinen Jungen übrig geblieben war und begann leise zu schluchzen. "Sie hatte Edward bereits verloren. Hinzu kam ihr Sohn. Wir waren uns nicht sicher ob Bella das alles hätte verkraften können".

"Oh Gott", sagte Rose und das war das einzige was ich hörte, bevor ich wieder nach oben rannte.

Als ich nach Forks kam, hatte ich gehofft die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft mich wieder einzuholen. Es schmerzte so sehr!

Das schreien meines kleinen Jungen ertönte in meinen Ohren, weswegen ich mit den Händen meine Ohren bedeckte. "Bella, shh alles ist gut. İch bin hier Baby shh", hörte ich Edward flüstern, als er meine Arme herunterriss und mich danach an seine Brust drückte. "Meine Schuld! Das ist meine Schuld!", murmelte ich undeutlich. "Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, Bella", flüsterte er und zwang mich in seine Augen zu schauen. "Wenn ich vorher geguckt hätte, hätte ich ihn kommen sehen. Dann wäre unser kleiner Junge noch hier!" Edward versuchte meine Tränen wegzuwischen, doch es war hoffnungslos, da immer neue meine Wange herunter rollten. "Liebste, er wird immer bei uns sein. Genau hier". Er legte seine rechte Hand auf mein Herz und _versuchte_ zu lächeln.

"Aber es ist meine Schuld, Edward. Wenn ich ge...". "Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Bella, der Typ war betrunken. Glaub mir, am liebsten würde ich mir den Fahrer schnappen und ihn erwirgen bis er blau anläuft, aber das würde unseren Sohn nicht zurückbringen". İch dachte über Edward's Worte nach und musste ihm leider Recht geben. Nichts könnte unseren Sohn zurückbringen. "Aber wenn ich geguckt hätte...". "Bella, sieh mich an", sagte er und nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. "Die Ampel war grün. Deswegen war es _richtig_ loszufahren. Nur weil du nicht geguckt hast bedeutet das nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist. Hör zu. Du bist eine perfekte Mutter für Ariana und wenn unser Sohn hier wäre, wärst du ebenfalls eine tolle Mutter für _ihn_. Du liebst diesen kleinen Jungen und er liebt dich. Glaub mir, er würde nicht wollen, dass du dich schlecht fühlst".

Erneut kuschelte ich mich an seine Brust und schloss meine Augen. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich, worauf er mich noch enger an sich drückte. Meine Augen brannten höllisch und meine Hände zitterten.

Wir befanden uns im Obergeschoss am Treppenansatz, als ich mich in Edward's Armen entspannte und kurz vorm einschlafen war. Plötzlich bemerkte ich seine beschleunigte Atmung. Danach erklang ein leises schluchzen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass keine Tränen kamen.

Weinte er.

* * *

**Reviews wären TOLL! :) Und eine frage: Was denkt ihr über Bella's vostorbenen Sohn? :( **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	17. Die Lichtung

17. Kapitel: Die Lichtung

Als ich am nächsten Morgen meine Augen öffnete, befand ich mich in meinem Zimmer. Das Sonnenlicht strahlte durch die geschlossenen Jalousien, während ich mich behutsam aufrichtete. Meine Augen brannten höllisch, als ich blinzelnd neben mich blickte.

Edward saß mit besorgten Blicken neben mir und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass ich erneut zusammenbrach.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin jetzt fertig", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und merkte dabei, dass ich meine Stimme verloren hatte. "Bella, ich habe dich noch nie so sehr leiden sehen". "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du es miterlebst. Nur habe ich lange mit niemandem darüber gesprochen und als Charlie gestern diesen Unfall erwähnt hat...es hat mich zerrissen Edward". Er kam langsam näher und nahm meine Hände zwischen seine. "Du hättest mit _mir_ darüber reden können!". "Ich weiß aber ich habe versucht den Unfall zu vergessen und...".

"Bella, ich will einfach nicht, dass du mich ausschließt". Er klang verletzt, weswegen ich mich, wie am Tag zuvor, an seine Brust kuschelte. "Er war auch _mein_ Sohn und wir sollten _gemeinsam_ versuchen unsere Wunden zu heilen. Du musst nichts alleine verkraften".

Ich nickte zustimmend an seiner Brust, bevor ich flüsterte: "Ich habe ihn Sammie genannt. Sammie Lee Mason. Er wurde neben deinem Grab beerdigt und...naja ich wünschte du hättest ihn sehen können. Er war perfekt. Nur seine Augenfarbe war nicht grün, sowie Ariana's. Sie waren braun". Edward lächelte ganz leicht und küsst anschließend meine Stirn. "Sammie weiß, dass wir ihn lieben, Liebste". "Ich weiß aber er fehlt mir so sehr".

Plötzlich sprang Edward auf die Füße und benutzte dabei seine Vampirgeschwindigkeit. "Komm schon. Zieh dich an. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen". " Wo gehen wir denn hin, Edward?", fragte ich, als er mir meine Jacke zuwarf. "Du wirst es sehen".

Eine Stunde später saßen wir in Edward's Volvo und fuhren aus der Stadt. Uns Beiden war es bewusst, dass wir die Schule schwänzten. Aber die gemeinsame Zeit hatten wir nötig, um über unseren verstorbenen Sohn zu trauern. Zu meinem Vater hatte ich gesagt, dass ich mich etwas krank fühlte. Deswegen erlaubte er mir mit Ariana Zuhause zu bleiben.

Mein Baby lag in ihrer Babyschale und kicherte glücklich. Ihr lachen zu hören erfüllte mein Herz mit wärme.

"Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?", fragte ich neugierig. "Das wirst du gleich sehen". "Ich hasse Überraschungen". Edward wusste das natürlich. Schließlich kannten wir uns seit unserer Kindheit. "Diese Überraschung wirst du lieben. Ich möchte dir nämlich zeigen, wie ich im Sonnenlicht aussehe".

"Werdet ihr nicht von der Sonne verbrannt?", fragte ich neugierig. "Mythos", hörte ich ihn murmeln. "Und ihr verwandelt euch auch nicht in eine Fledermaus?" Er lachte, bevor er antwortete: "Den kannte ich noch nicht. Aber nicht schlecht". "Mach dich nicht lustig über mich", klagte ich amüsiert. "Das tue ich nicht. Du kannst fragen, was du willst".

"Knoblauch?". "Knoblauch kann ich nicht leiden. Aber das hat nichts damit zutun, dass ich ein Vampir bin. Das Zeug habe ich auch in meiner Kindheit gehasst". Ich lächelte, als ich an die vielen Streitereien zwischen Edward und seiner Mutter (wegen Knoblauch im Essen) dachte.

"Särge?". "Bells, du weißt doch, dass wir nicht schlafen". Ich überlegte kurz und fragte danach: "Holzpflöcke oder Kreuze?". "Ich bitte dich. Jeden Sonntag musste ich mit meiner Mutter zur Kirche gehen". Wir lachten beide und hatten die Trauer vom Morgen schon fast vergessen.

"Edward, können Vampire sterben?", fragte ich kurze Zeit später. "Ja, aber es ist etwas kompliziert". Seine Antwort traf mich wie ein Blitz. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mit _NEIN_ antworten würde. "Wie?". "Die einzelnen Körperteile müssen auseinandergerissen und verbrannt werden. Ohne Feuer würde der Körper wieder ganz werden. Aber wir können auch durch einfaches verbrennen sterben. Jedoch spielt die Sonne keine Rolle dabei", lächelte er. Mir war überhaupt nicht nach Lachen zumute.

Ich verstummte einige Minuten und versuchte meine Stimmung wieder aufzuheben, als mir plötzlich eine weitere Frage in den Sinn kam. "Reißzähne?". "Nein, die habe ich nicht. Meine Zähne sind aber ziemlich spitz und giftig. Ich muss aufpassen, dass sie dir nicht schaden, wenn wir uns...du weißt schon..küssen", antwortete er und ich errötete mich.

"Wir wird man eigentlich zum Vampir, Edward?". Er seufzte und überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: "Es ist sehr schmerzhaft. Meine Verwandlung ist die einzige Erinnerung, die nicht verschwommen ist. Es ist nichts, was man so schnell vergisst. Drei Tage lang fließt das Gift durch deine Adern bis du vollständig verwandelt wirst. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen _wie sehr_ die ganze Prozedur wehtut". Ich hatte bereits eine Geburt hinter mir. Aber in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden, musste 100 mal mehr schmerzen als ein Kind zur Welt zu bringen. "Wir sind da".

Edward hatte inmitten von tausend Bäumen geparkt und öffnete mir die Tür. Ariana hatte er bereits aus ihrem Sitz befreit und in seine Arme genommen.

"Von hier aus müssen wir laufen", hörte ich ihn sagen und meine Augen weiteten sich. "Edward, tut mir leid aber ich will nicht laufen. Du weißt, dass ich das tollpatschigste Mädchen im Universum bin". Edward lachte und antwortete anschließend: "Bella, nichts und niemand könnte mich dazu bringen dich im Wald spazieren zu lassen. _Ich_ werde dich und Ariana tragen". Noch bevor ich die Chance hatte zu protestieren, befand ich mich, mit Ariana auf meiner Brust, in seinen starken Armen.

"Halt sie gut fest", warnte Edward und deutete dabei auf Ariana. "Ich glaube wir sind etwas schwerer als dein Rucksack", scherzte ich, als ich meinen Griff um mein Baby befestigte. Er lachte und sagte: "Schließ die Augen", bevor er losrannte.

Ich spürte den Wind an mir vorbeirauschen, als Edward durch den Wald rannte. Es war, als würden wir fliegen!

Irgendwann stoppte Edward und flüsterte in mein Haar: "Du kannst jetzt die Augen öffnen". Ich tat, was er sagte und wurde vom Anblick einer wunderschönen Lichtung überrascht.

Nachdem mich Edward abgesetzt hatte ging ich zur Mitte der Lichtung. Ariana befand sich immer noch in meinen Armen und schien von Edward's Rennen nicht beängstigt zu sein. Sie lächelte und sah die vielen, bunten Blüten an.

Ich wand mich halb um, um meine Begeisterung mit Edward zu teilen, doch er war nicht hinter mir. Erschrocken sah ich mich um. Und dann entdeckte ich ihn. Er stand noch immer am Rande der Wiese und beobachtete mich mit wachsamen Blick. Ich lächelte ihn unsicher an, als Ariana kichernd ihren Arm in Edward's Richtung ausstreckte.

Er schien tief durchzuatmen, und trat anschließend in die helle Glut der Mittagssonne.

* * *

**REVIEWS wären toll :)) Denn ich LIEBE Reviews :) Danke fürs Lesen! **

**Eine Frage: " Findet ihr die Vater&Tochter Beziehung okay oder sollte sie noch inniger werden? Wenn ja, Vorschläge?" danke :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	18. Dada

18. Kapitel: Dada

Edward's Anblick in der Sonne war ein Schock. Er glitzerte, als hätte man Tausende winzige Diamanten in sie eingelassen. Regungslos lag er neben mir, während ich zurückhaltend mit seinen Fingern spielte. Ariana saß zwischen uns und war damit beschäftigt die grünen Gräser aus der Erde herauszureißen.

"Wunderschön", flüsterte ich, als ich die leuchtende Reflexion der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut betrachtete. "Wunderschön? Das ist die Haut eines Killers, Bella. Ich...Ich bin ein Killer". "Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte ich diesmal etwas lauter. Er hatte kein Recht so über sich zu reden! "Das was du siehst ist nur eine Tarnung. Unsere Gesetzte besagen, dass wir uns den Menschen anpassen müssen. Doch wenn du wissen würdest, wie Vampire wirklich sind dann...dann..." Er verstummte und öffnete seine Augen.

"Edward, du tötest nur Tiere. Das ist nichts außergewöhnliches. Menschen tuen das doch auch!". "Ich habe", bevor er fortfuhr füllte er seine Lungen mit Luft. "Ich habe schon Menschen getötet". Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Der Edward, den ich kannte, konnte nicht einmal einer Ameise schaden.

"Jedoch waren die Menschen, die ich tötete, Monster. So wie ich. Vergewaltiger, Mörder und Verbrecher zählten zu meinen Beuten. Aber...trotz allem waren es Menschen, Bella!". Er erwartete eine Antwort von mir deswegen näherte ich mich ihm und küsste seine Wange. "Ist mir egal", flüsterte ich und klammerte mich an seinen Arm.

Plötzlich richtete sich Edward auf und stützte sich dabei mit seinen Armen. Mit wütendem Blick sah er mich an, als er sagte: "Es sollte dir nicht egal sein! Verdammt Bella! Ich bin gefährlich für dich und Ariana! Es wäre das Beste für euch, wenn ich verschwinden würde!". Mit jedem Wort, dass er sagte, entfernte er sich von mir und Ariana.

Mein Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen meinen Brustkorb und meine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er durfte uns jetzt nicht verlassen! Ich hatte ihn gerade erst wiedergefunden! "Ich will nicht, dass du Ariana ihren Vater wegnimmst", sagte ich und merkte dabei, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Ich will nicht, dass du _mich_ verlässt! Dich noch einmal zu verlieren, kann ich nicht verkraften, Edward!". Meine letzten Worte klangen wie ein Flüstern, doch er hatte mich gehört.

Geschickt kam er wieder näher und schloss mich und unser Baby in seine Arme. "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, denn ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Ich sagte nur, dass es das Beste für euch wäre, _wenn_ ich gehe. Aber du hast Glück, dass ich eine egoistische Kreatur bin. Niemand könnte mich dazu bringen euch zu verlassen!" Ich lächelte ihn an, als ich antwortete: "Gut, denn so schnell lasse ich dich nicht gehen".

Mit seinem atemberaubendem Lächeln beugte er sich zu mir und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Noch bevor ich seinen Kuss erwidern konnte, widmete er sich Ariana und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. "Meine kleine Ari", hörte ich ihn murmeln, was unser Baby zum kichern brachte.

Wir erstarrten jedoch als Ariana plötzlich sagte: "Dada!". Die Trübe Stimmung von vorhin hatte ich schon längst vergessen, als ich flüsterte: "Das ist ihr erstes Wort".

Lächelnd nahm ich meine Tochter in meine Arme, als Edward sagte: "Kannst du das nochmal sagen, Ariana?". "Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada", wiederholte sie mit ihrer hohen, niedlichen Stimme.

Ich küsste ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn, während sie wieder und wieder: "Dada", schrie. "Das ist mein Mädchen", lächelte Edward stolz, als er aufstand und sagte: "Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause fahren. Es wird gleich regnen". Die grauen Wolken am Himmel hatte ich vor Freude gar nicht bemerkt. "Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier". "Wir können herkommen wann du willst, Liebste", antwortete Edward, als er mich und Ariana in seine Arme nahm.

Nach zirka drei Sekunden standen wir vor seinem Wagen und legten Ariana in ihre Babyschale. Kurze Zeit später fuhren wir los. "Dada, Dada", wiederholte Ariana erneut, was Edward sichtlich Stolz machte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig eifersüchtig war, weil mein Baby zuerst 'Daddy' anstatt 'Mommy' gesagt hatte. Aber ich gönnte es Edward, da er ihre Geburt als auch die ersten sechs Monate ihres Lebens verpasst hatte.

Dank Edward's verrücktem Fahrstil waren wir in wenigen Minuten am Haus der Cullens angekommen. Wir befreiten die schlafende Ariana aus ihrem Sitz und trugen sie ins Haus.

Esme Cullen befand sich in der Küche und erledigte das Geschirr, als ich mich auf den Weg zu Edward's Zimmer machte, um meine Tochter in ihr Bettchen zu legen. (Wir dachten, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, auch im Zimmer ihres Vaters, ein Gitterbett aufzubewahren). "Esme, rate was heute passiert ist", hörte ich meinen Engel sagen, als ich die ersten Stufen bereits gestiegen war. "Du weißt, dass ich keine Gedanken lesen kann, Edward". Ein leichtes lachen ertönte, bevor Edward antwortete: "Ariana hat zum ersten mal 'Daddy' gesagt".

Ich legte meine kleine Tochter in ihr Bett und deckte sie sorgfältig zu. Nachdem ich ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte verließ ich das Zimmer und ging zu meinem Freund.

Edward saß auf der Couch und wartete auf mich. Lächeln setzte ich mich zwischen seine Beine und er legte die Arme um mich. Die Anwesenheit von Emmett und Jasper hatte ich bis dahin nicht mitbekommen, doch als Edward's großer Bruder gespielt hustete, wurde ich auf ihn aufmerksam. "Wie war euer romantischer Familientag?", fragte er und lachte, als er meine erröteten Wangen bemerkte. "Gut", antwortete ich knapp. Doch das war ihm natürlich nicht genug! "Gut? Das war's? Keine sexy Edward und Bella Geschichten?".

Edward warf ein Kissen gegen Emmett's Gesicht und sagte: "Halt die Klappe!". Es war ihm anzuhören, dass er amüsiert war.

"Zumindest tut Edward etwas romantisches für seine Gefährtin", hörten wir eine weibliche Stimme sagen und bemerkten Rosalie am Rande des Zimmers. "Ach komm schon Rose", klagte Emmett und rannte der schönen Blondinen hinterher, als sie, gespielt Beleidigt, Richtung Küche ging.

"Idioten", hörte ich Edward murmeln, bevor ich in Gelächter ausbrach. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Vampire so sympathisch sein können?

* * *

**Würde mich über REVIEWS freuen :) Fandet ihr das Kapitel süß? **

**P.s: Der Spitzname 'Ari' hat mir wirklich gut gefallen. Deswegen habe ich ihn benutzt :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	19. Schulball

19. Kapitel: Schulball

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam wartete Edward bereits , mit Ariana in seinen Armen, auf mich. Er trug ein schneeweißes Hemd, dass er in seine dunkle Jeans gesteckt hatte und sah _natürlich_ perfekt damit aus.

Ariana hatte den Zeigefinger ihres Vaters im Mund, da Edward's Finger eine angenehm kühle Temperatur hatten, die den Juckreiz meines Baby's aufgrund der ersten Zähnchen verminderten.

"Bella!", rief Alice von oben. "Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig! Komm bitte wieder her!". Schon den ganzen Tag lang hatten Rosalie und Alice an mir herumgebastelt, als wäre ich eine Barbie Puppe. Und das nur wegen _einer_ blöden Veranstaltung: Abschlussball.

Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor zum Ball zu gehen, doch zu Edward's bittenden Blicken konnte ich einfach nicht 'nein' sagen. Also habe ich mich geschlagen gegeben und Charlie erzählt, dass ich mit Rosalie und Alice Cullen auf den Schulball gehen würde, da er noch nichts von Edward wusste.

"Wo sind denn deine Schuhe?". Alice rannte mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit zu mir und drückte mir die acht Zentimeter hohen, schwarzen Pumps in die Hand. "Alice, mit diesen Schuhen kann ich nicht laufen und...". "Nein Bella! Es muss alles perfekt sein!".

Ich trug ein dunkles Kleid, dass bis zu meinen Knien reichte und meine Ärmel wurden von schwarzer Spitze bedeckt. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob man dunkle Farben fürs Schulball benutzen sollte, doch Alice war der Meinung, dass mir das Kleid super gut stand. Zur Verschönerung meiner Haare hatte Rosalie die Spitzen mit ein paar Lockenwicklern zu wunderschönen Wellen geformt und sie anschließend über meinen Schultern ruhen lassen.

Sie selber hatte sich ein lilanes Kleid ausgesucht. Es war Strabless und endete knapp unter ihrem Oberschenkel. Die schwarzen Stiefel an ihren Füßen sahen außergewöhnlich als auch sexy zugleich aus und ihre blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem wilden Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Alice hingegen wählte ein elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid, dass ihre dünnen, langen Beine bedeckte. Ihre Schuhe waren nicht zu sehen, doch sie hatte erwähnt, dass sie ebenfalls in einem hellen Farbton waren. Die Haare hatte sie auf eine wilde Art in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehen lassen.

Langsam, um nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern, ging ich mit den beiden schönen Vampirfrauen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stoß dort auf acht Paar Augen, die mich anstarrten. "Aww du bist wunderschön, Bella", lächelte Esme und knipste ein Foto mit der Kamera, die sie in der Hand hielt.

Ich ging zu Edward (schließlich war _er_ mein Date für den Abend) und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. "Du siehst toll aus", flüsterte er und schenkte mir sein atemberaubendes Lächeln. "Danke", hauchte ich und war mir dabei sicher, dass er es gehört hatte. "Ariana, guck wie hübsch Mommy ist", sagte er zu unserem Baby und küsste anschließend ihre Stirn. Meine süße Tochter lächelte mich an und streckte ihre winzigen Ärmchen nach mir, weswegen Edward sie mir übergab.

"Zu einem Ball gehört es natürlich auch, dass man Fotos macht", hörten wir Alice plötzlich sagen, bevor sie ein Foto von uns machte. "Mama", klagte Ariana mit einer protestierenden Stimme, als das Blitzlicht sie blendete. "Shh ist okay Baby", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, als Edward warnend zu seiner Schwester sagte: "Alice, kannst du deine Fotos bitte woanders schießen?" Sie nickte, da sie ihre Nichte auf gar keinen Fall quälen wollte, und ging zu Jasper.

Ein paar Tage nach ihrem ersten Wort hatte Ariana 'Mama' gesagt, was mich überglücklich gemacht hatte. Leider war es am Anfang etwas schwierig gewesen Charlie zu erklären, warum sie dauernd 'Dada' sagte. Doch mit meinen tollen Schauspielfähigkeiten hatte ich ihm gebeichtet, dass ich meinem Baby öfters von ihrem Vater erzählte und, dass sie vielleicht deswegen andauernd 'Dada' sagte. Zum Glück hatte mir Charlie geglaubt und gesagt: "Du hast Recht. Sie sollte wissen, dass ihr Daddy über sie wacht". Edward fand die ganze Sache total witzig, da er wortwörtlich über Ariana wachte, während ich Nachts schlief.

Nachdem wir unsere Tochter zum Abschied geküsst und geknuddelt hatten fuhren wir, mit dem Volvo, zur Schule während, Alice und Japser uns mit dem Porsche folgten. Emmett und Rosalie entschieden sich für das rote BMW.

Forks Highschool's budget reichte natürlich nicht aus, um einen Ballsaal zu reservieren. Deswegen fand die Feier in der Turnhalle statt.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich dazu zwingst", flüsterte ich zu Edward, als ich die anderen Paare an uns vorbei spazieren sah. "Bella, Abschlussbälle gehören zum Erwachsenwerden dazu. Ich wollte nicht, dass du etwas versäumst".

Nachdem tausende Fotos von uns gemacht wurden gingen Edward und ich in die Halle und setzten uns hin. Kurze Zeit später stoßen auch die anderen Cullens zu uns.

"Lass uns Tanzen!", schrie Alice und zog mich und Rosalie an der Hand. "Ich werde mit _den_ Schuhen garantiert nicht tanzen", erwiderte ich und klammerte mich an Edward. Doch anstatt mich vor seiner nervigen Schwester zu verteidigen, stand er auf und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche.

"Edward, ich", begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich indem er sagte: "Keine Sorge, ich fange dich auf, falls du hinfällst". Also begannen wir zu einem langsamen Lied zu tanzen und vergaßen dabei alles um uns herum. Als gäbe es nur Edward und mich.

Um Mitternacht gingen wir aufs Balkon und entspannten uns dort auf einer Bank. Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoss und legte den Kopf auf seine harte Schulter. "Danke Edward. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du mich hierhin geschleppt hast. Es hat ziemlich viel Spaß gemacht". Edward lächelte etwas traurig, als er antwortete: "Ich wollte dir ermöglichen für eine Nacht eine ganz normale Teenegerin zu sein". "Du denkst also, dass ich nicht normal bin?", fragte ich lachend, doch er war nicht wirklich amüsiert. "Wegen mir musstest du viel zu viel Verantwortungen auf dich nehmen, Bella". Als antwortet darauf kuschelte ich mich einfach an ihn und schloss meine Augen.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, fühlte ich mich glücklich.

* * *

**Ich freue mich über REVIEWS :))**

**P.s: Ich versuche diese Woche so viele Chapter wie möglich zu schreiben, obwohl ich am FREITAG Geburtstag habe hihi :D :$**

**Auf meiner Seite findet ihr Bilder von den Kleidern und von der süßen ARIANA :)**


	20. Elizabeth Mason

20. Kapitel: Elizabeth Mason

Alice und ich saßen im Wohnzimmer und sahen uns eine Modeschau im Fernsehen an, während Emmett und Jasper draußen Fußball spielten. Esme und Carlisle hatten vor zu jagen und Edward spielte, mit Ariana auf seinem Schoß, Klavier.

"Ich hoffe, dass du dir die Tipps merkst", sagte Alice plötzlich, als sie bemerkte, dass ich mir statt der Sendung, Edward und Ariana ansah. "Hmm..was? Achso..ja klar...ich bin wie besessen von diesem Designer". Genervt verdrehte sie ihre Augen und meinte: "Bella, du passt ja gar nicht auf!". "Hast Recht und es tut mir leid aber denkst du wirklich, dass ich mich jemals so anziehen werde, wie diese magersüchtigen Models? Ich will mir diese überteuerten Marken nicht mehr anschauen. Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn mich meine beste Freundin stylt". Noch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, schloss Alice mich in ihre Arme und lächelte. "Ich habe das perfekte Outfit für dich im Kopf!". "Alice du...". Sie stand auf und rannte lächelnd in ihr Zimmer.

Ich saß also alleingelassen im Wohnzimmer und war erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass Alice ein Kleid für mich entwerfen wollte, als mich plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten packten. "Shh ist okay. Ich bin's nur", flüsterte mein Engel, wohlwissend, dass er mich erschreckt hatte. "Du wolltest das nicht mehr tuen, Edward", lachte ich und drehte mich in seine Richtung. "Ich weiß, aber du musst...". Er wurde durch den nervtötenden Klingelton meines Handys unterbrochen. "Ich sollte dich nach Hause fahren. Charlie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um dich". "Edward, es ist nicht Charlie", antwortete ich, während ich auf den Bildschirm starrte. "Renee ruft an".

"Hallo?". "Bella! Oh Gott, Bella!", hörte ich meine Mutter schluchzen. "Mom? Mom, was ist passiert?" Ich sprang auf und bemerkte dabei, dass sich die Cullens mit besorgten Blicken im Wohnzimmer versammelt hatten.

"Renee, beruhige dich und sag mir was passiert ist". Sie schwieg. Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit "Bella, es ist so schlimm!" Ich hörte wie sie nach Luft schnappte , bevor sie fortfuhr: "Es geht um Elizabeth und Edward. Die beiden..." Erneut Stille. "Die Beiden hatten einen Unfall". Automatisch drehte ich mich zu Edward und bemerkte seine geweiteten Augen. "Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. "Oh Bella! Edward ist...". Als Renee ihren Satz beendete, sank mein Engel zu Boden. Ich wollte zu ihm, konnte mich jedoch nicht von der Stelle rühren. Wie gefesselt stand ich da und versuchte die Worte meiner Mutter zu verstehen. "Edward Sr. Mason ist gestorben, Bella".

"W-was ist mit Elizabeth?" Esme hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls auf den Boden gekniet und ihre Arme um Edward geschlossen. "Sie ist im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte sagen jedoch, dass sie es nicht überleben wird. Ihr Zustand ist...kritisch" Als Edward das hörte, sprang er wutentbrannt auf und schlug mit voller Wucht gegen das Fensterglas. Mit einem lauten Knall sprang das Glas in tausend Stücke und flog auf die untere Terrasse. Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an, bis plötzlich das beängstigte schreien meines Baby's mich zusammenzucken ließ.

"Mom, in ein paar Stunden werde ich da sein", sagte ich und nahm Ariana in meine Arme. Ohne die Antwort meiner Mutter abzuwarten legte ich auf und widmete mich meiner kleinen Tochter. Sie hatte natürlich mitbekommen, dass etwas mit ihrem Daddy nicht stimmte und streckte ihre winzigen Ärmchen hoffnungsvoll in Edward's Richtung.

Edward's Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, als er wie erstarrt, vor dem kaputten Fenster stand. Mit unserem Baby in meinen Armen näherte ich mich ihm und flüsterte: "Du solltest sie sehen, Edward". Mit verdunkelten Augen sah er zuerst mich, danach Alice an. Sie schienen eines ihrer stummen Gespräche zu führen, denn nach einer Weile nickte Alice und ging nach oben, um unsere Koffer zu packen.

"Es wird alles gut", flüsterte ich, als ich die Angst in Edward's Augen sah. Statt einer Antwort nahm er mich fest in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Ariana und ich hatten vor mit dem Abendflug nach New York City zu fliegen, um Elizabeth Mason einen letzten Besuch abzustatten. Sogar der Gedanke daran, dass Elizabeth sterben würde, war furchtbar! Dennoch hatten die Ärzte bestätigt, dass ihr Zustand sich verschlechterte und dass sie die Nacht nicht durchstehen würde.

Ich hatte Charlie die Situation erklärt und ihm gesagt, dass ich in einer Woche zurück sein würde, als Edward still seinen Volvo zum Flughafen fuhr. Im Flugzeug redete er nicht mit mir und hielt Abstand. "Ich möchte für mich allein sein, Bella", murmelte er und setzte sich neben Carlisle.

Im Flughafen von New York mieteten wir einen schwarzen BMW mit verdunkelten Fenstern und fuhren ins Krankenhaus. Wir hatten geplant, dass _ich_ Elizabeth zuerst sehen und sie ein wenig auf ihren Sohn vorbereiten würde. Den Rest hatte Edward vor zu improvisieren.

An der Rezeption des Krankenhauses erkundigte ich mich nach Elizabeth Mason. "Sie liegt im Raum 4080", antwortete die Empfangsdame lächelnd und empfiehl uns den Fahrstuhl zu benutzen.

Dass Renee nicht vor Elizabeth's Tür stand, war von Vorteil für uns. Ansonsten hätten wir ihr Edward's Anwesenheit nicht erklären können.

Ich hatte vor, meine schlafende Ariana Edward zu übergeben, doch als ich mich ihm näherte wich er vor mir zurück und starrte auf den Fußboden. Seine Reaktion konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen. Natürlich tat mir die Sache mit Elizabeth leid aber musste er mich deswegen so behandeln? Beschuldigte er etwa _mich_ für den Zustand seiner Mutter?

Als ich sie in ihrem Krankenhausbett liegen sah, wusste ich nicht was ich tuen sollte. Hätte ich wegrennen können? Nein, ich hatte es Edward versprochen! Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er seine Mutter ein letztes Mal sieht. Das war ich ihm Schuldig. Aber dennoch brach es mir das Herz Elizabeth Mason beim Sterben zuzusehen.

"Bella", flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme, als ich mich auf die Bettkante setzte. "Hallo Mrs. Mason". Aus Höflichkeit benutzte ich ihren Nachnamen und legte meine Hand über ihrs.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten, bis Elizabeth sagte: "Nicht weinen, liebste Isabella. Ich werde im Himmel Edward und Eddie wiedersehn". Sie war die einzige die meinen Engel, Edward "Eddie" nennen durfte. Das hatte er selbst mit vierzehn Jahren beschlossen. "Du wirst Eddie vielleicht nicht finden können", flüsterte ich unsicher. Sie war natürlich verwirrt und fragte: "Wie meinst du das?". "Elizabeth, ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht. Aber du musst mir versprechen ruhig zu bleiben, wenn du ihn siehst, denn es könnte ein Schock für dich werden".

Sie nickte langsam, woraufhin ich aufstand und die Zimmertür öffnete. Ich lächelte Edward leicht an, als Zeichen dafür, dass er jetzt zu uns kommen sollte. Er erwiderte es jedoch nicht sondern kam mit ernstem Blick ins Zimmer.

Seine Blicke suchten seine biologische Mutter.

* * *

**Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat :( Hatte viel zutun wegen Schule unso :$  
REVIEWS wären toll :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	21. Pläne für die Zukunft

21. Kapitel: Pläne für die Zukunft  
(Aus Edward's Sicht)

Als meine Mutter mich erkannte, fing ihr Herz an schneller zu schlagen und sie schnappte nach Luft. "Edward?", fragte sie mit der letzten Kraft die sie noch hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren verwirrt und sie suchte nach Antworten. _'Ist das mein Edward?'_

"Ich bin es Mom", antwortete ich heiser und näherte mich der wichtigsten Frau in meinem früheren Leben. Sie krallte sich an meine Hand und dachte:_ 'So kalt'. _"Wie ist das nur möglich? Wir dachten, dass...". "Ich bin kein Mensch mehr", unterbrach ich sie und behalt dabei die Monitore im Auge. "Was bist du dann, Edward?". Ich musste es ihr sagen! Meine Mutter würde keine Gefahr für die Vampirwelt darstellen!

"Ich bin ein Vampir", sagte ich leise und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen. Und nach langem schweigen breitete sich ein unerwartetes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Ich bin so froh, dass du noch am Leben bist. Edward, tief in meinem Herzen habe ich es gewusst. Ich wusste, dass du nicht tot sein kannst. Das sind Mutterinstinkte, schätze ich". Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sie hinzufügte: "Außerdem hattest du die Chance Ariana kennenzulernen. Ist sie nicht goldig Edward?". "Das ist sie wirklich. Genau wie ihre Mutter". Elizabeth lächelte erneut und sagte: "Es ist Schicksal, dass Bella und du euch wiedergefunden habt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr euch nie wieder trennen müsst". Als sie das sagte, wurde mir unwillkürlich bewusst, wie schlecht ich Bella den ganzen Tag lang behandelt hatte. Sie wollte mir nur helfen und was tat ich? Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass ich allein sein wollte. Dabei wollte ich das gar nicht! Ich wollte nie wieder allein sein!

"Was sind deine Pläne für die Zukunft, Edward? Ich meine, dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du jetzt eine Familie hast, auf die du aufpassen musst", sagte sie plötzlich und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. "Ich möchte die beiden auf gar keinen Fall verlieren, Mom. Und falls Bella mich immer noch will, werde ich sie heiraten".

Daraufhin zog meine Mutter lächelnd ihren Verlobungsring aus und legte es in meine Hand. "Gib ihr das", flüsterte sie. "Mom, das kann ich nicht annehmen". Ich versuchte ihr den Ring zurückzugeben, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und meinte: "Ich will, dass du es Bella gibst, wenn ihr bereit dafür seit. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht miterleben können, wie du dich als Vater und Ehemann schlägst aber versprich mir, dass du gut auf Bella und Ariana aufpasst. Lass die beiden ja nicht gehen und verbring den Rest deines Lebend mit ihnen". Ich schluckte schwer, wohlwissend, dass ich nicht für immer bei ihnen sein konnte. Bella und Ariana waren schließlich sterbliche.

"Mom, die Sache ist etwas komplizierter als du denkst. Menschen können sterben". "Dann verwandle sie, Edward". Schockiert sah ich sie an. Wie konnte meine eigene Mutter so etwas von mir verlangen? "Das könnte ich ihnen niemals antuen! Die Verwandlung ist eine schmerzhafte Prozedur, die drei Tage dauert. Außerdem...". "Die Bella, die ich kenne würde für dich sogar durch's Feuer gehen, Edward". Ich konnte nicht widersprechen, da ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Und genau diese Eigenschaft von Bella machte mir am meisten Angst.

"Wem kann ich dafür danken, dass er oder sie dich gerettet hat?", hörte ich meine Mutter fragen und wollte gerade antworten, als Esme und Carlisle ins Zimmer traten.

"Mom, das sind Esme und Carlisle. Meine neuen Eltern sozusagen. Die Person, die mich verwandelt hat, ist Alice. Sie ist meine Schwester". Elizabeth lächelte und flüsterte anschließend zu Esme: "Bitte pass auf ihn auf. Lass nicht zu, dass meinem Sohn etwas geschieht". Esme nickte und antwortete danach mit zittriger Stimme: "Ich verspreche es".

"Mom?", Sie sah mich an und lächelte das Lächeln, dass ich aus meiner Kindheit kannte. "Ich werde bei deinem Vater sein Edward. Ohne ihn fühle ich mich nicht komplett. Ein Leben ohne ihn kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Genau wie damals, als Bella dachte du wärst tot".

In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts sehnlicher, als weinen zu können. Ich wollte schreien und die ganze Frust aus mir rauslassen. Aber stattdessen flüsterte ich nur: "Ich liebe dich, Mom". Esme und Carlisle gingen aus dem Zimmer, wohlwissend, dass die Zeit gekommen war. Bella jedoch blieb bei mir und legte seine Arme um meinen Hals.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Eddie. Für immer". Es roh nach Bella's salzigen Tränen, als meine Mutter friedlich ihre Augen schloss.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien auf dem Monitor ein grüner, gerader Strich.

* * *

**Leute schreibt mir mal wieder REVIEWS :( Ich bekomme zurzeit keine mehr :(**

**Danke fürs Lesen**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	22. Nicht allein!

22. Kapitel: Nicht allein!

Emmett, Rose, Alice und Jasper erwarteten uns bereits, als wir am Haus der Cullens ankamen.

"Ist sie...?", begann Alice, doch ich unterbrach sie indem ich sagte: "Könntest du mir bitte mit Ariana helfen?". Sie verstand sofort, dass das Thema derzeit etwas empfindlich, für Edward, war und half mir mit Ariana's Taschen.

Nach dem Herzstillstand von Edward's Mutter versuchten die Ärzte sie wiederzubeleben. Doch sie wurden nicht erfolgreich. Elizabeth Mason war nicht mehr am Leben. Edward konnte mit dem Tod seiner Eltern nicht umgehen. Er war verletzt und redete kein einziges Wort mehr mit mir. Aber ich war ihm nicht böse deswegen, denn ich wusste, dass er eine schwere Zeit durchmachte. Und ich wollte für ihn da sein. Selbst wenn er mich nicht bei sich haben wollte...

Elizabeth und Edward Sr. wurden direkt neben Edward's Grab beerdigt. Aber da er tagsüber nicht rausgehen durfte, besuchten wir den Friedhof erst am Abend. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er etwas sagen und sich von seinen Eltern verabschieden würde. Doch er schwieg. Die ganze Zeit. Es war unerträglich! Obwohl ich beschlossen hatte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, fehlte mir seine sanfte Stimme.

"Trautes Heim, Glück allein", lächelte Esme, als sie die Haustür hinter sich schloss. "Hey Edward, wie geht es dir?". Emmett näherte sich seinem Bruder und legte die Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter. Doch Edward rannte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in sein Zimmer. "Esme kannst du bitte Ariana nehmen?", fragte ich und sie nickte, wohlwissend, dass ich mit Edward reden musste.

Ich stieg zur nächsten Etage und verharrte kurz vor Edward's geschlossener Zimmertür. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? Schließlich hatte er vor kurzem seine Eltern verloren und es wäre ziemlich unpassend gewesen ihm zu sagen, dass er sich gefälligst zusammen reißen sollte. Aber dann fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn schon mein ganzes Leben lang kannte. Uns verband etwas, was wir nicht definieren konnten. Deswegen atmete ich einmal tief ein und öffnete anschließend die Zimmertür.

"Edward?" Er saß auf der schwarzen Couch in der Ecke und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. "Lass mich in Ruhe Bella". Wut bereitete sich in mir aus. Warum entfernte er sich von mir? Verstand er denn nicht, dass ich ihm helfen wollte? "Nein Edward! Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Zumindest nicht solange du nicht mit mir geredet hast. Lass mich dir helfen! Schließlich sind deine Eltern ge...". "Sag es nicht Bella! Sag nicht 'gestorben'!", unterbrach er mich und sah mir dabei streng in die Augen. Dieser Blick war so intensiv, dass ich mich nicht mehr traute weiterzusprechen. Für einige Sekunde spielte ich sogar mit dem Gedanken zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, weil ich die Hasserfüllten Blicke von Edward nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Doch er verscheuchte meine absurden Gedanken indem er flüsterte: "Es tut mir leid", und anfing zu weinen.

"Oh Edward". Mit schnellen Schritten näherte ich mich meinem persönlichem Engel und schloss ihn in meine Arme. "Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er und erwiderte meine Umarmung. Ich konnte spüren wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte, ohne dabei eine einzige Träne zu verlieren.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir so dasaßen. Sekunden, Minuten, Tage, Wochen, Monate? Jedenfalls ließ Edward seine ganze Frust raus und flüsterte anschließend: "Danke". Er entfernte sich wieder von mir, sah mich jedoch nicht an. "Gerngeschehen". In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Esme trat hinein. "Hey ihr Beiden. Geht's dir etwas besser Edward?". "Ja". Er nickte, während er _verusuchte_ zu lächeln. "Okay, sagt bescheid wenn ihr etwas braucht". Sie ging und hinterließ nur Stille hinter sich.

Es fühlte sich so verrückt an mit Edward in einem Raum zu sitzen, aber nicht mit ihm reden zu können. Nie waren wir so kalt zueinander gewesen! "Wie fühlst du dich?". Vielleicht war es nicht die richtige Frage aber das Eis _musste_ gebrochen werden. "Wie könnte man sich denn in so einer Situation fühlen?", antwortete er und schaute stets auf seine Hände. "Elizabeth hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich abkapselst, Edward". Blitzartig sah er mich an und ich wusste, dass ich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gezogen hatte. "Deine Eltern haben dich geliebt, das kannst du mir glauben. Außerdem...warst du nicht derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, dass unser toter Sohn immer über uns wachen wird? Wieso kannst du bei deinen Eltern nicht daran glauben?" Tatsächlich schien er sich Gedanken darüber zu machen und sagte anschließend: "Hör zu, als ich Verwandelt wurde, war mir bewusst, dass ich meine Eltern nie weder sehen durfte. Aber im inneren wusste ich, dass ich jederzeit zu ihnen hätte gehen können. Mom's Gesicht zu sehen hätte mir gereicht. Aber jetzt...jetzt ist sie einfach weg". Er schluckte und fügte hinzu: "Ich fühle mich so allein".

"Du bist aber nicht allein! Edward, du hast immer noch eine Familie! Du hast eine Tochter, die dich über alles liebt! Und du hast mich. Vielleicht bedeutet es dir nichts aber... ich liebe dich, Edward". Zuerst zeigte er keinerlei Reaktionen über das, was ich gesagt hatte. Doch kurze Zeit später sah er mich an und meinte: "Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du mich liebst Bella. Du und Ariana, ihr gebt mir Kraft. Ich wüsste nicht was ich tuen sollte, wenn ihr nicht bei mir wärt".

Das war alles, was ich brauchte um mich um seinen Hals zu klammern. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich erneut und legte meinen Kopf an seinen Hals. "Ich liebe dich auch Bella". Er lehnte sich zu mir und wollte gerade seine Lippen auf meine legen, als Emmett plötzlich ins Zimmer kam.

"Leute, macht das bitte nicht vor Ariana. Das arme Kind kriegt noch Albträume wegen euch", bemerkte er ironisch und übergab mir mein Baby. "Mama", murmelte sie, als sie es sich zwischen meinen Beinen bequem machte. Sanft küsste ich ihren Haaransatz, als Edward's großer Bruder sagte: "Ähm...ihr wisst, dass die Kleine bald Geburtstag hat?". "Ne weißt du Emmett, ich hab keine Ahnung davon, wann meine Tochter Geburtstag hat", antwortete Edward ironisch und Emmett lachte. "Na jedenfalls will unsere kleine, nervige Schwester eine Party für sie veranstalten".

Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf reagieren sollte. Wie gesagt, konnte ich nie 'nein' zu Alice sagen, aber andererseits wollte ich Ariana's Geburtstag im kleinen Kreis feiern. "Eigentlich wollten wir den ersten Geburtstag unserer Tochter zu dritt verbringen, Emmett", antwortete Edward und befreite mich somit von meiner Qual. "Wie ihr wollt, aber Alice wird nicht froh darüber sein". "Sie wird es überleben", Edward seufzte und lächelte anschließend, als er meine Blicke bemerkte. Es war als hätte ich sein Lächeln zuletzt vor Ewigkeiten gesehen.

"Also ich sag's ihr nicht", lachte Emmett, bevor er wieder zurück zu Rosalie ging. "Ich auch nicht", fügte ich hinzu und Edward lachte wieder. "Ich will dich immer lächeln sehen, Edward". Er kam näher und flüsterte: "Das wist du auch", bevor er mich leidenschaftlich küsste.

* * *

**REVIEWS wären toll :) Danke an Vanessa und vivi für die tollen Komplimente :$ Hab mich echt gefreut :)**

**Danke fürs Lesen :) Und schaut auf meine Seite, wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie ARIANA aussieht :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	23. Meine Familie

23. Kapitel: Meine Familie

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie Charlie seinen Streifenwagen aus der Garage fuhr. Wie üblich konnte Edward nicht zu uns kommen, ehe mein Vater das Haus verlassen hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass er in weniger als drei Sekunden in meinem Zimmer sein würde, da er sich meistens im Wald versteckte, und zu uns kam, sobald mein Vater außer Sichtweite war. Aber er kam nicht.

Ich wartete und wartete, bis ich die Gekicher meines Baby's aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. Sofort ging ich zu ihr und nahm sie in meine Arme. "Alles gute mein Schatz". Sie kicherte und antwortete mit ihrer süßen Stimme: "Mama!". Sanft küsste ich ihre Wangen und ihre Stirn, als sie sich mit ihren winzigen Armen um meinen Hals klammerte. "Dada?", fragte sie plötzlich und ich erstarrte. Ich wusste nicht ob Edward kommen würde und wollte meinem Baby keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Doch plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Mit der Hoffnung, dass es Edward sein würde ging ich nach unten und öffnete sie.

Und da stand er. Mein Persönlicher Engel. "Hallo", sagte er und lächelte dabei mein Lieblingslächeln. "Hey. Komm doch herein". Er trat ins Haus und nahm mir Ariana ab. "Happy Birthday Baby", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste ihre Wange. "Dada", lachte unsere Tochter und _versuchte_ ihrem Vater einen Kuss zu geben. Mein Baby hatte vor kurzem mitbekommen wie Edward seine Lippen auf meine gelegt hatte und war anschließend zu mir gekrabbelt um mir einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es nass und ungewohnt war, fühlte es sich toll an.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme aber ich hatte noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen". Ich lächelte und antwortete: "Eigentlich bist du genau in dem Moment gekommen, als Ariana nach dir gefragt hat". "Stimmt das? Hast du nach mir gefragt, Liebling?". Ariana kicherte und zappelte dabei mit den Füßen.

"Nimmst du bitte Ariana's Tasche?". "Warum?". Edward grinste ganz leicht, als er sagte: "Ich möchte euch etwas zeigen". Ich kannte den Blick, mit dem er mich ansah. Ich hatte es schon mal gesehen. Vor vier Jahren, als er zu meinem dreizehnten Geburtstag ein Lied für mich komponiert hatte.

Ich zog meiner kleinen Tochter ein pinkes Kleidchen an und packte vorsichtshalber noch eine Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Danach trug ich sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Edward bereits auf uns wartete. "Wir sind bereit", lächelte ich und er nickte.

"Wirst du mir verraten, wo du uns hinbringst?", fragte ich, als er dir Autobahn verließ. Er klang amüsiert, als er antwortete: "Du hast es immer noch nicht erkannt?". "Edward, nicht jeder hat so ein fotografisches Gedächtnis wie...". Doch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, erkannte ich den Wald, auf den Edward zufuhr. "Wir fahren zur Lichtung?", fragte ich aufgeregt und Edward nickte.

Glücklicherweise konnte ich Edward dazu überreden, durch den Wald zu spazieren, anstatt getragen zu werden. Das war auch der Grund warum wir die Lichtung erst nach einer halben Stunde erreichten, wobei Edward uns hätte in weniger als einer Minute dorthin bringen können. Aber ich fühlte mich nicht wohl, wenn er mit mir und Ariana in seinen Armen, rannte.

Doch als wir endlich da waren, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Edward hatte eine rote Decke auf das weiche Gras gelegt und eine Geburtstagstorte darauf platziert. Luftballons bedeckten die ganze Lichtung, was Ariana zum kichern brachte. "Mama!", rief sie mit ihrer niedlichen Stimme und deutete auf die vielen, bunten Ballons. "Edward? Hast du das alles gemacht?". "Jap. Hab doch gesagt, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Denn selbst mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit lassen sich diese Dinger ziemlich schwer aufblasen". Lachend sah ich ihn an, als mein Baby sagte: "Mama da!". Sie wollte natürlich zu den bunten Ballons deswegen näherte ich mich der Piknickdecke und setzte sie ab.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Ariana. Happy Birthday to you". Unser Baby lachte und klatschte sich in die Hände, als ihr Vater sie hochhob, damit sie den Geburtstagskuchen erreichen konnte, der auf dem hölzernen Esstisch stand. Sie pustete mit aller Kraft, die sie hatte, konnte jedoch nicht alle Kerzen ausblasen, weshalb Edward sie für sie ausmachte. "Möchtest du ein Stückchen probieren?". Ich nahm eines der Plastikgabeln, die Edward mitgebracht hatte und gab meinem Baby ein Stück von der pinken Torte. "Mhhmmm", murmelte sie und lachte. Sie glücklich zu sehen erfüllte mein Herz mit wärme, doch leider verteilte sich die ganze pinke Sahne über ihrem Mund.

"Hast du Servietten eingepackt?", fragte Edward, als er Ariana dabei erwischte, wie sie den Kuchen mit der Hand aß. "Oh Baby, dafür haben wir Gabeln!". Es war leider schon zu spät. Ihr Kleid, ihre Hände als auch ihr Gesicht waren voller Sahne. "Ich werde ihre Tasche holen gehen, damit du ihre Kleider wechseln kannst". Doch bevor Edward sich von uns entfernen konnte rief Ariana: "Dada!" und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Ich hatte deutlich gesehen, wie sie für zwei Sekunden, fest auf den Füßen gestanden hatte. "Wolltest du gerade auf Daddy zulaufen, mein Schatz?". Sie grinste, als ob die Situation ihr peinlich wäre und steckte die Hand in den Mund. "Kommt wir gehen zusammen zum Auto". Edward nahm Ariana in seine Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. Ich hingegen klammerte mich an seinen Arm.

"Der Kuchen war ziemlich lecker, für jemanden, der selber nichts ist". "Den Kuchen hab nicht ich gebacken". Er lächelte, als ich fragte: "Wer dann?". "Rosalie und Alice. Okay, um ehrlich zu sein hat Esme auch mitgeholfen". Ich freute mich tatsächlich über die Tatsache, dass die Cullens sich solche Mühe über Ariana's Geburtstag gegeben hatten. "Ihr gehört zur Familie, Bella. Naja...eigentlich _seid ihr meine_ _Familie_". Ich war so gerührt, von dem was er gesagt hatte, dass sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und lass mich euch beide zum Auto tragen. Sonst sind wir in hundert Jahren noch nicht da". Ich lachte und streckte meine Arme aus, als Symbol dafür, dass er mich hochnehmen sollte.

"Dankeschön", flüsterte er erleichtert und übergab mir Ariana. Danach nahm er uns beide wieder in seine Arme und rannte los.

* * *

**REVIEWS wären toll! Dankeschön wegen den ganzen Komplimenten :$ Das ist richtig toll so etwas zu lesen :)**

**Also REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS :)**

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	24. 18 Geburtstag

24. Kapitel: 18. Geburtstag

Schläfrig öffnete ich meine Augen, als ich hörte wie Ariana laut nach mir rief. Sie 'Mama' sagen zu hören, war wundervoll. Doch um zwei Uhr Nachts kam es mir vor wie eine Qual.

"Shh ist okay Baby. Mommy ist bei dir". Ich nahm sie in meine Arme und streichelte beruhigende Kreise auf ihren Rücken. "Shh es ist alles okay shh". Meine Stimme beruhigte sie jedoch kein bisschen. "Ist sie wieder wach?". Charlie kam mit halb geschlossenen Augen in mein Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er weiterschlafen sollte, war er der Meinung, dass es seine Pflicht wäre, mir zu helfen. Dabei tat er das gar nicht.

"DADA!", schrie Ariana und klammerte sich um meinen Hals. "Vielleicht solltest du ihr nicht so viel von Edward erzählen, Bells. Sie scheint ziemlich beeinflusst worden zu sein". Ich nickte nur, da Charlie keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass Edward jeden einzelnen Tag mit uns verbrachte. Nur diese eine Nacht hatte ich ihn dazu überreden können, jagen zu gehen.

"Happy Birthday, übrigens", lachte mein Vater plötzlich, als Ariana ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und ihre Augen schloss. "Danke", antwortete ich kalt. Ich freute mich überhaupt nicht über die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt älter war als Edward. Es war zumindest ungewohnt, da er normalerweise immer der ältere von uns beiden war.

Nach einer halben Stunde schlief Ariana ein, sodass wir uns ebenfalls hinlegen konnten. Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen öffnete, war es bereits Morgen. Erschöpft trampelte ich ins Badezimmer und hörte dabei das Gekicher meiner Tochter aus der Küche.

Ich putzte mir die Zähne und kämmte mir die Haare. Doch als ich die blauen Ringe unter meinen Augen bemerkte, wusste ich schon, dass es kein guter Tag werden würde. Warum auch? Es war schließlich mein blöder Geburtstag...

"Morgen, Bells". Charlie lächelte und setzte Ariana in ihren Hochstuhl. "Das ist für dich". Er legte eine quadratische Packung auf den Tisch und lächelte. "Was ist das?", fragte ich, als ich das Packet in die Hand nahm. "Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Renee's ist übrigens auch dadrin".

"Dankeschön Charlie", grinste ich und gab meinem Vater einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. "Keine Ursache. Es war Renee's Idee. Sie war der Meinung, dass du dein letztes Jahr auf der High School verewigen solltest. Letztes Jahr...wie schnell du doch erwachsen wirst". "So alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht". Er schaute streng, bevor er sagte: "Ich weiß nicht Bells, ist das ein graues Haar?". Mit großer Panik stand ich auf und lief ins Badezimmer. Ich durchsuchte jedes einzelne Haar konnte jedoch nichts finden. Und als ein lautes Lachen von unten ertönte, wusste ich, dass es nur ein blöder Scherz war. "Haha Dad", murmelte ich und ging zurück zu meinem Baby.

Nach dem Frühstück (den Charlie extra für meinen Geburtstag vorbereitet hatte) küsste ich Ariana's Wange und flüsterte: "Bitte mein Schatz, sei lieb zu deinem Opa". Sie hörte mir jedoch nicht zu und spielte einfach weiterhin mit ihren Bauklötzen.

Als ich meinen Transporter auf dem Schulhof parkte, bemerkte ich die Uhrzeit. Es war viertel nach acht! "So ein Mist!", murmelte ich und schnappte mir meine Bücher. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte ich mich unserem Bio-Raum und klopfte drei mal. Unser Lehrer öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade fragen, warum ich zu spät war, als ich sagte: "Tut mir leid, mein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt", und an ihm vorbei ging. Doch als ich den Jungen mit den goldenen Augen bemerkte, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Mein Engel schenkte mir sein bezauberndes Lächeln, als ich mich ihm näherte.

"Dein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt?", flüsterte er in meine Richtung und lachte. "Was dagegen?", antwortete ich ebenfalls lächelnd. "Nein, ich amüsiere mich nur über die Tatsache, dass du keinen Wecker hast". "Tja ich..." Noch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte, fielen meine Biologie Sachen knallend auf den Boden. "Ms Swan, sind sie bald fertig?". "Ja, tut mir leid Mr. Weber". Mit genervten Blicken fuhr er fort und vervollständigte die Tabelle an der Tafel.

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte mich mein Freund sah und mir dabei direkt in die Augen. "Nein Edward, mir geht es nicht gut. Ariana hat mich die ganze Nacht wach gehalten und...". "Ms. Swan", ermahnte mich Mr. Weber erneut. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber ist es verboten seine Mitschülerin etwas zu fragen?", hörte ich Edward plötzlich fragen und erstarrte. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an, während er weitersprach. "Wir haben uns in einem normalen Ton unterhalten und hatten nicht die Absicht den Unterricht zu stören. Deswegen kann ich ihre Reaktion nicht nachvollziehen". Mr. Weber wusste, dass Edward ein Einserschüler war. Deswegen widersprach er ihm nicht, sondern nickte einfach. "Schlagt bitte eure Bücher auf". Man sah es dem Lehrer an, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm war, denn er lief rot an und vergaß seinen unvollendeten Satz.

Edward kannte mich und wusste daher, dass ich kein einziges Wort mehr in Mr. Webers Stunde sagen würde. Deswegen öffnete er seinen Notizblock und schrieb mir einen Zettel.

(_Bella_;**Edward**)

**Sagst du mir jetzt, was mit Ariana los war?** er schob den Zettel unauffällig in meine Richtung und lächelte.

_Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie schien irgendwie unruhig zu sein. Alle zwei Stunden ist sie weinend aufgewacht._

**Ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, gestern jagen zu gehen. **

_Edward, du hättest nichts machen können. Charlie war die ganze Zeit in meinem Zimmer! Und er darf dich nicht sehen!_

**Ich weiß.**

_Aber nur damit du es weißt... deine Tochter hat nach dir gefragt :)_ Edward lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und schrieb mir anschließend eine Antwort.

**Ihr habt mir so gefehlt.**

_Du uns auch. _

**Ah ja, Happy Birthday übrigens ;) **

_Erinnere mich nicht... _

**Bella, dein Geburtstag muss unbedingt gefeiert werden! **

_Mein Altwerden nicht... _

**Dein Altwerden?** Er lachte, sodass seine weißen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen.

_Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du. _

**Eigentlich nicht. Denn theoretisch gesehen bin ich 19.**

_Das zählt nicht..._

**Warum bist du immer so sturköpfig?**

_Ich dachte du liebst meine Sturheit :$ _ Als er das las grinste er und küsste meine Wange.

**Was hast du Geschenkt bekommen?**

_Das wissen Sie nicht Mr. Ich-weiß-alles-denn-ich-kann-Gedanken-lesen? :)) _

**Lass mich raten...ein Fotoalbum und eine Kamera. Damit dein Abschlussjahr für immer in Erinnerung bleibt... **

_Sehr witzig Edward! _schrieb ich, als ich feststellen musste, dass er tatsächlich wusste, was Charlie mir geschenkt hatte.

Bevor Edward die Chance hatte eine Antwort zu schreiben, beendete Mr. Weber die Stunde und die Schüler packten zusammen. In der nächsten Stunde hatte ich Englisch und musste deswegen meine Bücher aus dem Schließfach holen, da ich am Morgen keine Zeit dafür gehabt hatte.

Genervt durchwühlte ich meinen Spind, bis ich endlich meine Bücher fand. "Okay wir können...". Ich verstummte, als Edward meine Spindtür zuknallte und mich schließlich in seine Arme zog. "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du mir gefehlt hast", flüsterte er. Ich kicherte, bevor ich mich in seine Haare krallte und mich eng an ihn zu drücken. "Wie sehr?", fragte ich spielerisch, woraufhin Edward mich leidenschaftlich küsste.

Unglücklicherweise wurde wir unterbrochen, als jemand schrie: "Happy Birthday Bella!". Edward seufzte genervt und entfernte sich von mir, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester erkannte. "Shh Alice", flüsterte ich, als sie mich in ihre Arme schloss. "Oh tut mir leid. Ich bin nur so aufgeregt, weil ich eine tolle Party für dich organisiert habe!". Schockiert sah ich Edward an. "Party?". "I-ich hab nix damit zutun", sagte er unschuldig und lächelte. "Keine Sorge, wir werden unter uns sein. Nur musst du auch versprechen zu kommen". "Wo ist denn diese 'Party'?". "Um 19 Uhr bei uns". Ich seufzte und antwortete schließlich: "Na schön".

"Yay! Es wird Super, Bella! Ich verspreche es!". Sie ging grinsend davon, als ich Edward einen ernsten Blick zuwarf. "Vampiren kann man nicht trauen. Glaub mir."

_(Später am Abend)_

Edward klopfte an meine Tür, als ich damit beschäftig war mein Kleid anzuziehen. "Komm herein", rief ich und versuchte den Reisverschluss zu finden. "Bist du-oh". Ich fing an zu lachen, als ich Edward's Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass du mich noch nie zuvor nackt gesehen hättest, Edward", lachte ich, als er zu mir kam und den Reisverschluss zu machte.

Danach ließ er seine kalten Finger über meine Schultern gleiten und blieb schlussendlich an meinen Oberarmen stehen. "So schön", flüsterte er, bevor er sanft mein Schulterblatt küsste. Seine Nähe bereitete mir Gänsehaut und seine Küsse ließen mein Herz schneller schlagen. "Zu schön", hörte ich ihn sagen, als ich mich in seine Richtung drehte. Wir standen uns so nah, dass sein Atem mir ins Gesicht schlug. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. "Bella", hauchte er, doch ich unterbrach ihn indem ich meine Lippen auf seine legte. Wenn es nach meinem Willen ginge, hätten wir uns stundenlang küssen können.

Nach kurzer Zeit machte Edward Anstalten, sich von mir zu entfernen. Doch ich protestierte und zog ihn immer wieder an mich. "Nicht", flüsterte ich, doch er legte seine kühlen Finger auf meine Lippen. "Es ist zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Bella". "Aber ich...". Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Charlie trat hinein. "Alice hat angerufen. Sie warten auf euch".

Der Abend verging relativ entspannt. Die Cullens hatten eine Torte für mich gebacken, die mit einer Marzipanschicht ummantelt wurde. Leider war ich die einzige im Haus, die in der Lage war, Essen zu sich zu nehmen.

Alice und Jasper schenkten mir Unmengen von Kleidern, während mich Emmett und Rosalie mit einer Radioanlage für meinen Transporter überraschten. Esme und Carlisle überreichten mit ein paar Bücher über das Verstehen der Babysprache, dass ich dankbar annahm. Vielleicht hatte ich so die Möglichkeit zu verstehen, was mein Baby wollte.

"Überreichst du Mommy ihr Geschenk?", flüsterte Edward in Ariana's Ohr. Mein Baby hielt eine silberne Kette mit einem Herzen in der Hand. "Aww Dankeschön", lächelte ich und küsste ihre winzige Hand. "Dieses Geschenk ist von Ariana und mir", fügte mein Engel hinzu. "Beachte die Rückseite". Ich drehte die Herzform und bemerkte eine Gravierung. _'Love'_ stand auf der Rückseite des strahlenden Anhängers.

Dank Alice war alles so organisiert, dass ich bei den Cullens übernachten konnte. Ariana schlief in Edward's Armen ein, sodass ich entspannt duschen gehen konnte. Danach zog ich mir meine Schlafsachen an legte mich zu Edward in's Bett. "Wie schnell sie doch eingeschlafen ist", flüsterte ich und küsste sanft Ariana's Stirn. "Übrigens war das der beste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte. Danke". Edward lächelte einfach und schloss mich in seine Arme.

* * *

**Es tut mir leid, dass ich lange keine Kapitel gepostet habe :( Aber dafür ist der hier etwas länger :)  
Wie immer freue ich mich über REVIEWS :) REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
